A New Begining
by TaraAnyaKate
Summary: Abby and Luka try to survive the twins first year 2nd Novel Chapter 28 is up
1. Default Chapter

December 29, 2001

Fear. That's all the could sum up this day. Fear and maybe throw in a touch of dread. It was the first day the twins came home and everything scared Abby. Where their clothes too tight? Where the twins hot? Where they too cold? Where they hungry? Did they need a change? People wouldn't stop dropping by to see the twins. Abby didn't like that. She would have grabbed the twins and locked the three of them in the room if Luka wasn't there, but he was and he was proud to show them off.

Abby walked quietly into Sasha's room. She crept over to the crib and looked in. Sasha was sound asleep. Abby put her hand on the baby's chest. Luka walked into the room.

"Abby, what are you doing?" Luka whispered. 

"Seeing if she's breathing." Abby said. Luka sighed.

"Come on, Abby. You need to lie down. You're still recovering." He said pulling her away from the crib. "She's on her back. She's fine."

"What if she throws up and suffocates?" Abby asked as Luka dragged her out into the hallway.

"She'll be fine, Abby." Luka insisted, "go to bed. They're not going to be asleep for long."

"I need to check on Jamie." She said.

"He's fine. I just tucked him in." Luka said as he yawned. This whole week had been tiring from him. He couldn't even imagine how tired Abby was. She sighed heavily as she was defeated.

"Okay." Abby mumbled. Luka rubbed her back as they walked into the bedroom. He made sure both monitors were turned on. The bed looked so inviting. Neither of them had been in this bed since Christmas Eve. Abby and Luka crawled into bed and moaned loudly as they snuggled into the soft mattress. Luka wrapped his arm around Abby as Sleep took them over.

With in twenty minutes, Abby's eyes shot open. She grabbed James' monitor and held it to her ear. Her heart raced. Panic swelled up in her chest. Luka slowly woke up. He looked at Abby.

"Abby?"

"I can't hear Jamie breathing." She said.

"He's breathing. He's fine." Lukas said.

"No. He's not breathing." She said sliding out of bed.

"Yes he is."

"Well, I can't hear him!" Abby snapped and walked into James' nursery. Luka sighed heavily and got up. Abby to the crib and found James sound asleep. She stared at him intently and poked his belly. His eyes shot open and he started to cry. "Oh James. Mommy is here." She scooped James up in her arms and sat down in the rocking chair. Luka sighed standing in the doorway.

"Abby, are you okay?" Luka asked as She began to feed James.

"Shhh." Abby said caressing James' face. It was so amazing that she was this baby's lifeline. He had to feed from her. She sighed heavily as Luka knelt down in front of her.

"Abby, something's wrong with you." Luka said, "I know there is. I'm not stupid." A tear slid down Abby's face as she watched James eat. His eyes soon fluttered shut. Luka touched Abby's cheek. "Abby."

"I'm scared, Luka." She said quietly. "I'm really scared."

"About what?" Luka asked. Abby snuffed as she brought James to her shoulder and patted his back softly. 

"Everything." She muttered.

"You're going to have to be a little more specific there." Luka said. Abby sighed and kissed James' cheek.

"I'm scared...that something's going to happen to them and I won't be there." Abby said. "I _know_ something's going to happen and I know it'll be because of me. I wont get there in time and I'm going to loose them."

"Abby, you're not going to loose them." Luka said, "You're always going to be there for them." Abby shook her head.

"I just...I don't know. I don't feel close to them anymore. They're away from me now." Abby said starting to cry harder. "And everyone is always touching him or her and kissing them and taking them from me. I just...want to be left alone with them. I miss them. I m-miss being close to them."

"I can...I can leave if you w-want me to." Luka said. Abby looked at him.

"No. No it's not you." Abby said, "I don't know why I'm feeling like this."

"Could it be postpartum?" Luka asked with a slight smile.

"No!" Abby snapped jolting James awake. She rubbed his back causing him to fall asleep again.

"You're at high risk for it."

"Why? Because of my _mother_??" Abby stared at him. Luka nodded.

"Yes and you know it." He said.

"I refuse to be like her." She said getting up and laying James back down in his crib. Luka sighed standing up.

"You're never going to be like her. Ever." Luka said, "You're going to be a terrific mother. You already are a terrific mother." Abby sighed covering James up with the blue blanket Chuny gave them. She turned and looked at Luka.

"Maybe...maybe you're right..." She said, "I feel so empty without them inside of me." Luka gave Abby a weak smile.

"We're starting a new chapter in our lives, Abby. This is a whole new beginning." Luka said. "We have the babies now and we get to watch them grow."

"Oh I don't want to think about them growing. I want them to stay little forever." She smiled.

"Don't you want to see Sasha become the first woman to.... Ah.... Become president or James to be the first man to.... give birth?" Abby burst out into a fit of laughter but quickly covered her mouth not to wake James.

"I suppose that would be nice." She smiled walking out to the hallway. "In a weird sort of way. One question, Luka."

"What?" He asked.

"What if I don't loose this pregnancy weight?" Abby asked with a smirk as she crawled into bed.

"I don't care if you do or don't. I find you sexually appealing no matter what." Luka said wrapping his arm around Abby. She smiled.

"Too bad we can't have sex for awhile." She said.

"Gotta let you heal." He kissed her ear. She turned around and looked at him.

"Just because you can't do anything for me, doesn't mean I cant do anything for you." She smiled mischievously running her hand down his stomach. Luka smiled slightly.

"But it wouldn't be fair." He said as Abby slipped her hand into his boxers. He groaned slightly springing into action. She smiled.

"You'll just have to owe me." Abby said sliding down to the edge of the bed, kissing her way down his stomach. Luka's heart pounded as her kisses touched his waistband of his boxers. Just as Abby was about the remove his boxers a soft cry came from Sasha's baby monitor. They both sighed loudly.

"I'll go get her." Luka groaned.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." He said, "We'll continue this when I get back."

"You can count on it." Abby winked at him. Luka smiled as he walked into the nursery and picked up the crying baby.

"This better be good, Sasha." He said picking up the bottle at the end of her crib. She hungrily took the nipple into her mouth. Luka smiled and smoothed out her soft brown hair. His children were gorgeous. Auburn hair. Sapphire eyes. They had Abby's nose. His lips. They were part him and her. Sasha's eyes fluttered shut soon after she finished the whole bottle. "Thank you for falling asleep quickly." 

He slowly laid his daughter in her crib and pulled the soft pink blanket over her. Luka leaned down and kissed her. He smiled as he danced back into his bedroom.

"The Luka train has-" He looked at Abby who was sound asleep. She was snoring softly. He sighed and smiled at her as he crawled into bed. Luka kissed her cheek softly. "Goodnight Abby."


	2. Godparents

January 12, 2002

Abby sat Sasha in her carrier. The baby gazed into Abby's eyes. She smiled at her daughter. Her reflexes were getting so good.

"How's my favorite daughter? Momma is gonna get your christening dress on, okay?" She cooed at the newborn. "Then Daddy, Momma, James, and you are going to go to the church to see Uncle John and Aunty Jing-Mei." She grabbed a beautiful long silk dress that Luka's father had sent over form Croatia for the christening. It was the most stunning dress Abby had ever seen and it was just for a baby for this one day, but Abby new this dress and the silk set of James' were going to be passed down from baby to baby. That made Abby feel good. She liked tradition.

Abby wasn't sure if she was sad or not that her and Luka's family couldn't make it to such an important day. It seemed to Abby that Luka's family barely cared to acknowledge her presence. She assumed they were still dealing about losing Danjiela. But her friends were coming. Many of the nurses and doctors from Cook County were coming to see this. Abby slipped the dress over Sasha's head and gently pulled her arms through the holes.

"My my. Look how beautiful you look." She smiled. "Let Momma brush your hair and put your bonnet on and then we can see what's taking Jamie and Daddy so long." She knew this was a big step for Luka. When his first family died he had lost all faith. Last year around this time he started regaining some back, but it still wasn't al there. Abby wasn't sure if he'd ever regain full faith. It took a lot of courage for Luka to step into the church for their wedding and she knew he was mustering up everything he had to do this for the twins. "Luka? Come on. We don't want to be late for our own kids christening."

"We're coming." Luka said dashing down the stairs holding James in his Christening outfit tightly. "We're ready." He walked into the kitchen and put James in his carrier. He looked at Sasha. "Oh my! Look at my princess. Isn't she beautiful?" He leaned over and kissed Sasha's plump rosy cheek.

"Where's the camera?" Abby dashed upstairs. Luka chuckled and looked at his kids.

"Tvoj materinski je lud." He smiled and chuckled as Abby came into the kitchen.

"Oh no. Don't you start teaching them Croatian and then have secret conversations behind my back." Abby said. Luka laughed.

"Then what good is it to live in a bilingual family?" Abby frowned.

"Let's go before I smack you." She said picking up James' carrier. "What did you say first?"

"I said that you were crazy." Luka smiled as Abby smacked him on his chest. He laughed, "JA obo"zavati tebi." Abby raised her eyebrow.

"And what was that?"

"I said that I adore you." He smiled picking up Sasha's carrier. Abby smiled.

"I like that one." She kissed Luka and got the twins strapped into the car.

* * *

The ceremony was beautiful. The church and all the people inside of it looked beautiful. It warmed Abby and Luka's heart to see everyone join together to celebrate Sasha and James like this. Watching John and Jing-Mei pledge their selves to the twins made Abby smile. She turned and watched everyone in the pews. She watched pat take pictures. A few tears slid down Abby's face. Luka smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Thank you." He whispered. She looked at him

"For what?"

"For giving me two of the most beautiful children on the face of the planet." Abby smiled.

"Thank you too." She said leaning her head on Luka's chest watching the ceremony.

As it ended, people filed out of the church giving their blessings to Abby, Luka, and the twins. They all thanked them. Abby grabbed Jing-Mei and John from the crowd.

"Hey guys, come over our place for dinner." She said.

"That sounds great." John said glancing at Jing-Mei, "How about you?"

"Saves me from cooking." She chuckled.

"Great." Abby said watching Luka strap the twins in, "You guys drove in together right because, we don't have room." John held up his car keys.

"We brought my car." He smiled.

"Great. See you in fifteen." Abby bounced into the car.

* * *

As Luka started supper and Jing-Mei supervised, John and Abby relaxed in the living room with the twins. He smiled as he held James in his arms.

"They really are beautiful Abby." John said. 

"Thanks." Abby smiled as she laid Sasha on the floor with her toys. She bounced a red teddy bear in front of her. "Do you think Jing-Mei is okay with this?"

"With what?" John asked.

"This whole godmother things. I mean I know she said yes and did it but....it has to bring back some memories of her kid." Abby said. John sighed rubbing James' back.

"She's a strong and amazing woman." He said, "Of course she's okay with this. She loves the twins. I mean, who wouldn't be?"

"Ha ha." Abby said as Sasha started to fuss, "Oh I need to feed her."

"Oh. I'll leave."

"No it's okay." Abby chuckled; "it's a natural thing. You're mother nursed you.... Unless you have a problem with it."

"No...I don't." He said. Abby smiled and picked Sasha up. John adverted his eyes and blushed slightly. 

"Is there something going on between the two of you?" Abby asked as she settled against the edge of the couch cradling Sasha to her breast. She latched on quickly. Over the past few days, the twins had started to learn where their food came from and started to roam until they found it.

"Between the two of whom? James and I?" John smiled, "James and I are old friends. We go back all the way to 1983. We went to medical school together and fought over this girl who-"

"Shut up, Carter." Abby laughed, "I mean between you and Jing-Mei." John looked at Abby.

"Why? Does it look like there's something going on between us?" John asked, "We're just friends."

"Yes it does look like it...There's chemistry I tell ya." She smiled.

"She's my best friend. Always was and always will be." John insisted.

"Okay okay." Abby said as Luka and Jing-Mei walked in.

"Dinner is ready." Luka smiled. "And nap time for the twins."

* * *

"God Abby!" John cried, "I can't believe you just told Debt hat."

"I can't believe you got two perms!!" Jing-Mei giggled. Abby chuckled glancing at Luka who wasn't smiling.

"A perm is when-"

"I know what a perm is, Abby." Luka said. Abby leaned back.

"Okay." She said taking a sip of her water. Luka glanced at john. he didn't like John. He wasn't sure when this exactly started. he wasn't sure if it was because of Abby or a patient or maybe both. Sasha's soft cries started coming through over her monitor.

"I'll go get her." Luka said quickly and left the room.

"Is he okay, Abby?" Jing-Mei asked. Abby put her fork down.

"Ah...Yeah." Abby smiled, "Finish eating. I'm gonna go check on Sasha." She slowly got up and left the room. Jing-Mei and John exchanged looks. Abby walked upstairs and into Sasha's room to see Luka cradling her.

"I don't like John." He said. Abby sighed.

"I know, but he's my best friend...and the twins' godfather." She said.

"I try to like him, but I cant."

"I'm not asking you to like him. Just tolerate him." She smiled as Luka gave a small laugh. Luka looked so good holding the twins. he was a natural. 

"I can't believe this Abby."

"Can't believe what?" Abby asked as Luka sat down in the rocking chair stroking Sasha's back.

"That I don't feel empty anymore." He said resting his cheek against the sleeping baby's head. "I thought I'd never feel this joy again. I never thought I'd ever be able to love anyone like I love Marko and Jasna, but when I had these two wonderful creatures in my arms for the first time it was like nothing else mattered. I _could_ love other people. I can love the twins and still have love in my heart for Marko and Jasna." Abby smiled stroking Luka's forehead.

"It feels so good to hear you say that." Abby said. "I don't want you to forget Jasna and Marko ever. They were and still apart of your life. Cherish the memories you have of them and imagine how happy they are when they look down at you to finally see you happy and enjoying your life. That's what they want...All three of them want to see you happy." A single tear slid down Luka's cheek as he looked at Abby.

"You're an amazing woman Abby." He said as he leaned over and kissed her softly, "I love you so much."

"And I love you." She smiled, "Now let's go finish dinner with Jing-Mei and _John_." Luka smiled and nodded. It warmed both of their hearts that they were there for each other and the twins. Neither of them thought they could ever love again, until they met each other.


	3. Croatia prt 1

__

Note: Let me apologize first for my horrible horrible Croatian and making up Luka's father and brother's names.

January 22, 2002

Abby laid Sasha next to James. They were already getting so big. They were already almost a month old. They were doing so much now. They recognized Abby and Luka and that made them happy. They also knew where their meals came from. They would get really excited at the site of their bottles or Abby's breast.

"When do you think they'll sleep through the night?" Abby asked getting the camera. She was going to use her fourth roll this week. She was determined not to miss a single moment of their lives. Luka chuckled slightly.

"Maybe around four months, if we're lucky." He said. "When do you want to go back to work?"

"Oh I don't know." Abby sighed. "I don't want to miss anything."

"Well, my maternity leave is almost over." Luka said, "So I'll need to g back."

"I know. I wish we didn't have to work and we could just stay home with the twins." Abby said. James started sucking on Sasha's fist. Abby chuckled and quickly took a picture.

"That would be cool." Luka smiled watching the babies. It still amazed him that he and Abby had created these two beautiful beings. The phone started to ring. Abby quickly picked it up.

"Kovac residence. Abby speaking.' She smiled. There was a slight pause.

"Ah...Could I speak with Luka?" A man with an accent asked on the other line.

"Who is this?" She asked. There was another slight pause.

"I Luka's brother." A smile spread across her face.

"Oh! Sure. Hold on." Abby said and looked at Luka, "Luka it's your brother." Luka raised his eyebrow and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" Abby sat down on the couch watching Luka. "How is-..Oh god....is he okay?" Abby raised her eyebrow as Luka sat down hard on the chair. She scooped up James. "All right...Where is he?...I see...I don't know how soon we can- I understand....All right. I love you too. Goodbye." Luka hung up the phone and put his face in his hands.

"Luka?" Abby stood up, "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah." Luka mumbled, "My father has had a heart attack."

"Is he okay??" Abby asked.

"They don't know. This is his third one. He'll be going into surgery tomorrow." Luka took in a shuddery breath. "I need to go to him, Abby."

"T-To Croatia?" Abby cradled James. Luka nodded.

"I n-need to Abby. He's my father."

"I know, Luka, but...Can we come?" Abby asked. Luka glanced at Sasha.

"Of course. I can't do this with out you, Abby." Luka said almost in tears. Abby touched his cheek.

"All right, Luka. Why don't you call a travel agent and I'll pack?" Abby suggested. Luka nodded taking James from Abby.

"I don't know how long we'll be so pack enough." Abby smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I know."

* * *

A few people groaned at Luka and Abby boarded the plane with the twins. Abby sighed slightly. Of course she was nervous flying with the twins for this long of the flight. She didn't want to make anyone mad, but they were going t cry. They're babies. Babies cry.

"We're right here." Luka pointing to some chair. Abby smiled and strapped James in and sat down. "We'll be taking a commuter plane to Vukavar because this particular flight doesn't go all the way."

"As long as we get there safely." Abby smiled at him.

The flight was a long and nerve wrecking one for Luka. He hadn't been back to Croatia since the war. He knew it had mostly recovered from the devastation but that wasn't Luka really cared about. He cared about how he would handle seeing his previous life. 

He wasn't sure if he could handle seeing the store he bought Marko's diapers at. He wasn't sure if he could see the park he took Jasna to, or the hospital where he worked at, or god forbid the street he used to live on.

He would have to make it through this trip for his father, who wasn't probably going to make it through the night and that tore Luka's heart apart. He could try to push past all his fears as long as it meant to make his father happy.

Abby knew this was tearing Luka apart both mentally and physically. She wasn't sure if she'd like to see what her husband looks like when they step onto his home soil. She wasn't even sure if it was still war torn. Would there be Serbians marching down the street holding guns? _That's so stupid for you to think._ But she knew with every hour that passed, both her and Luka grew more and more nervous.

As they stepped off the plane, the air in Luka's lungs seemed to exit. He looked around himself. He was back. He never thought He'd be back, but here he was with his new wife, with his new children. Abby squeezed his hand. She could feel it tremble in her grip. She sighed slightly.

"So, this is the famous Croatia." She smiled at him. Luka shook his head coming out of his funk.

"Yes...this is the famous Croatian airport." He smiled weakly at her. 

"Well, I really love how the runways bring out the terminals." Abby smiled up at him. Luka chuckled softly.

"Come on. We'll catch a taxi and go...to ah...the Vukavar Hospital." Luka said quietly. Abby nodded.

"Sounds good to me." She smiled.

* * *

Luka broke out in a cold sweat as He and Abby walked through the doors of the hospital. He hoped nobody would recognize him. He couldn't deal with it. He took Abby's hand as he walked up the stairs. Everything around him seemed to go in slow motion. Luka walked up to the reception desk.

"Dario Kovac?" He asked. The receptionist smiled at him.

"Mjesto pet, gospodin." She smiled. Luka nodded.

"Thanks." He said quickly and picked Sasha's carrier up, "He's in room three." Abby nodded as she followed Luka. She could tell he wasn't okay. His colour was different. His eyes were different. Even his breathing pattern was different. Luka handed Abby Sasha and knocked on the door. "Tata? Janko?" He opened the door and they walked in. A man stood up. He looked like Luka but smaller.

"Luka." He smiled and wrapped his around Luka in a huge hug. He pulled away slightly and looked at Abby, "You must be Abby."

"Yes. You're Janko I presume." She smiled politely.

"Yes yes." He smiled and glanced down at the twins and then back at Luka.

"How is Dad?"

"The Surgery went good. They want to keep him here to watch him.." Janko said. Dario stirred in his bed slightly.

"Luka? Luka, je da tebe?" He spoke softly.

"Da da, Tata." Luka moved to his father's bedside. He brushed his father's hair off his face. He didn't like the way he looked. "Abby I blizanac taj je." Dario coughed slightly.

"Abby, come." He whispered. Abby glanced at Janko who took the twins from her and nodded. She moved to the bedside.

"Hi...Dad." She said. Dario smiled weakly at her.

"Beautiful." He said, "Welcome." Abby smiled brightly.

"Thank you." She looked at Luka.

"How long are you going to stay?" Janko asked. Luka sighed standing up.

"As long as you want." Luka said, "We don't have return tickets yet."

"Okay. You may stay at my apartment...if you want." Janko looked at his brother cautiously. Luka nodded slowly.

"Thank you." Luka turned back to his father and Abby. "I'm going to speak with his doctor and then we can go to Janko's place and settle in." Abby yawned slightly.

"Okay. I'm jet lagged." She smiled as Luka kissed her forehead and walked out.

"This is hard for him." Janko said to Abby.

"Dario will get be soon." She said taking James out of his carrier.

"Not about father. About being in Croatia." Abby nodded.

"I know. I can see him suffering." She said with a sigh. "I wish there was something I could do." Dario looked at his daughter-in-law.

"voleti mu." He whispered. Abby looked at Janko.

"What did he say?"

"He said to Love Luka." Abby gave a weak smile.

"I do." She said. "I do."

To be continued....


	4. 

January 28, 2002

Abby slowly awoke. The twins hadn't woken her up in the middle of the night so she was extremely well rested. She sat up in Janko's bed looking for Luka. She slowly got out of the bed. The twins weren't in their homemade beds. Abby made her way to the kitchen were she found Janko feeding the twins.

"Where's Luka?" She asked.

"Oh...He's out." Janko said handing her a twin. Abby cocked her eyebrow.

"Out at seven in the morning?" Janko nodded.

"You know, Luka." He said patting Sasha's back. "He said he had some stuff to do."

"I guess so. Is dad coming home soon?" Abby asked eating a slice of melon. Janko nodded again.

"The doctors said maybe tomorrow afternoon." He said.

"Good...I wonder where Luka is..." Abby looked out the window. She knew out there Luka was walking and probably hurting. This whole trip had been extremely hard for Luka to handle.

* * *

Luka held his jacket tightly around him. He had been walking for two hours already. He wasn't sure where exactly where he was going, but he was slowly treading on familiar grounds. Grounds that he used to walk Jasna and Marko. Grounds that he and Danjiela walked hand in hand. He slowly made his way to the place where his apartment building once stood. Chills spilled all over Luka's body. The turmoil still rang in his ears. Danjiela's cries for her children rang through out his head.

_"Luka! Luka! Where's Marko?" Danjiela cried looking into his eyes. He adverted his eyes o not see her pain._

"Marko is dead." He said quietly. There was no response from Danjiela. He looked at her and saw her eyes filled with tears. Luka scooped up Jasna in his arms. Her pulse was weak. "Danjiela, stay there. Hold this to your wound." He handed her his jacket.

"Jasna." She said quietly leaning back. Luka didn't notice that he had lost his little girl's pulse until a minute later.

"Jasna? Oh god." Luka started to panic. He started CPR. His heart raced. He lost his little boy he couldn't loose more. God wouldn't let that happen. He looked at Danjiela. She was pale. She was loosing too much blood. "SOMEBODY HELP US!!!" Luka cried.

He needed help. He couldn't do this by himself. Jasna and Danjiela needed to go to the hospital. Luka continued to do CPR, but it wasn't working. He looked over to his wife. His heart dropped.

"Danjiela?" His lip trembled slightly. His whole world was crashing around him. "I NEED HELP!!!! WE'RE IN HERE!!! SOMEBODY HELP US!!!" He continued to cry long after Jasna grew cold in his arms.

Luka jerked himself out of his memories. His body felt cold and numb as he continued to walk down the street. Everything looked so different, but yet it looked exactly the same. The vibe he got off of everything was horrible. His stomach sank as he made his way to the graveyard. He had to do this.

The grass hadn't started to grow yet. The trees just started to bud. The sun was warm as Luka walked into he field of deceased souls. His feet felt like lead as he walked across to three gravestones. It took him a minute to open his eyes. He stared at the three gravestones in front of him. 

"Hello Danjiela." He spoke softly as he kneeled down next to the cold slab. Over the years green mold had made its way up the sides. Luka rubbed furiously at it taking the green mold off. His body shook slightly as he knelt there. It had been a long time...a long long time.

"Luka?" A soft voice spoke behind him. Luka turned around to see a beautiful woman standing there.

"Danjiela?" He stood up.

"Luka...Its Abby." She said crossing her arms, "are you okay?"

"Yeah. Go away." He turned back to the graves. Abby stood there for a moment.

"Are you okay, Luka?" She asked.

"Go away." Luka repeated as he trailed his fingers across Marko's stone.

"No." Abby said firmly.

"GO!" Luka yelled. Abby took a step back. Luka had never raised his voice at her. She bit her lip slightly contemplating wheather she really should leave or not.

"I'm not going anywhere, Luka." She said. "You need me."

"Go Abby! Please! I don't need you! I don't ever need you! Just go!" He snapped at her. Abby's eyes widened.

"You don't mean that." She said. Luka glared at her.

"I mean it, now just leave me." Abby's lip trembled slightly.

"You can be a real ass sometimes." She said tightening her jacket up around her.

"Not in front of them." He spoke softly. Abby tightened her jaw.

"I'm leaving Luka. I'm going home." She said walking away. Luka sighed slightly.

"Abby, come back."

"NO! Stay here and wallow in your misery. I don't care. I don't care anymore! Do whatever you want, but I'm taking the twins and we're flying back home." Abby said, "don't come home. I don't care!" Abby stormed off. Luka stood there for a moment and turned back to the gravestones.

"What did I do?"

* * *

After an hour of sobbing in Janko's arms, Abby gathered up her things and the twins and went to the airport. She managed to find an immediate flight to the states. She was thankful she didn't have to stay here another moment longer.

The many hours she spent on the plane, Abby felt guilty. She felt guilty about leaving Luka in a whole other country but he didn't seem too keen on having her or the twins there. The whole week he barely spoke to them. She felt guilty because the thought of divorce entered her mind. _It was our first fight. Calm down._ _But I told him not to come home. _Abby took in a deep shuddery breath as the plane landed in Chicago.

"Beautiful children." Said an old woman as Abby stepped off the plane.

"Thank you." She said softly."

"They must look more like their father." She said. Abby's lip trembled slightly. _The father who is in Croatia and never coming back._ A few tears slid down Abby's cheek.

"I need to go." Abby muttered pushing the twins' stroller. Her heart felt so tight. She thought she was going to loose it. What had she done? She had screwed up the one thing that was good in her life.

Abby pushed the twins outside and hailed a cab. As the cab drove her home, she had an acidy feeling in her stomach. This was all her fault. She glanced at the twins who were sound asleep. She sighed. Their father probably wouldn't come home after this. They would be fatherless. She would be a single mother. Panic started to swell in Abby's chest she didn't even notice that they had arrived.

"Ma'am, we're here." The taxi driver said.

"Oh...Thank you." Abby smiled handed the cabby money and took the twins out. She slowly walked to the door and unlocked it. It felt good to be home even if it was incomplete. Abby slowly walked in and decided to lay the twins down for naps. Sasha fussed slightly as Abby took her out.

"I know, Darling." She said laying her daughter in her crib. "I miss him too." After all these months, they had rarely spent time apart. It had been almost a day since she saw him. Abby gave Sasha her pacifier and then brought James into his room He fell sound asleep as soon as he laid down. "Thanks, Jamie."

Abby shuffled into her bedroom. The room felt so cold and empty. She crawled into the large vacant bed. She pulled the blanket around her and started to sob. She knew her life was going too well. She was going to crash and burn eventually.

"Oh god." She sobbed harder. A large muscular arm wrapped itself around her waist. She jumped slightly until a soft Croatian accent was whispered into her ear.

"I'm sorry." Luka whispered. That only made Abby cry harder. She turned around and buried her face into his chest. He smoothed back her hair. "Why are you crying?" She snuffed and pulled away.

"I-I thought you w-weren't coming back." Abby cried. Luka frowned.

"Oh Abby. Don't ever think that." Luka said, "This is my home. I belong here with you and the twins. Just because we fight, it doesn't mean I won't stop loving you or want to get away. I left a lot in Croatia...A lot of pain that never wanted to relieve and going back there was one of the hardest things I had to do."

"I...I know." Abby said.

"But when I saw your face at the graveyard...I knew I didn't have anything to fear. Danjiela and the kids are in a better place and so am I." Luka said, "That's why right when you left and went to the airport and got a flight. I've been here for an hour waiting." Abby's lip trembled slightly.

"I love you so much Luka." She said wiping her eyes.

"And I love you. Don't worry your heart about that ever stopping because it won't. You're my soul mate. My one and only." He said. Abby smiled slightly.

"Hold me all night Luka."

"I'll hold you forever."


	5. Heart Stop

February 5, 2002

Abby tickled James' belly. He laughed heartily. She smiled at her son. Sasha cooed in the swing next to them.

"Momma hears you Sash." Abby smiled picking James up and putting him in his swing. "I can't believe you two are six weeks old. Stop growing will you." Abby kneeled down in front of the twins and started clapping her hands. She always did that checking their reflexes. Today was the first day she had the twins by herself. Luka went back t work. She still wasn't sure when she'd go back but they needed the money. "I love my kids oh yes I do. Kissing you don't make me blue...ah...Sasha Nicole will make the goal. James Michael will ah..." Abby stopped singing and clapping, "If you can rhyme with Michel Jamie you gets a kiss." She tickled underneath his chin. He cooed and smiled. Just then the doorbell rang.

"Hold on a moment, My little bugs." Abby smiled turning the crank on their swings. She ran her hand through her hair feeling exhausted. She slowly opened the door and her jaw dropped. 

"Hey Abby." Maggie, her mother, stood there with a huge grin on her face.

"M-Mom...This is a surprise." Abby said still clutching the door. Her knuckles turned white.

"Well...I was in the neighborhood." She smiled.

"In the neighbor hood?" Abby asked, "Since when is Minnesota in the neighbor hood?" Maggie laughed softly.

"Can I come on?"

"Oh...Yeah." Abby let her in. "Does Eric know you're here?" Maggie clicked her tongue.

"Eric isn't my keeper, Abby."

"I know." She said. "Does you're physiatrist know you're here?"

"Yes." Maggie smiled taking off her jacket, "She's the one who suggested that I came. I haven't seen you since you and Luka got married and I _am_ a grandmother now." Abby smiled slightly.

"Do you want to see them?" Abby asked as Sasha started to cry. A bright smile appeared on Maggie's face.

"Of course, Silly. Seeing them in person is much better than pictures...which I haven't gotten." Maggie said. Abby blushed.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. It's been hectic around here." Abby said walking down the hallway.

'I completely understand." Maggie followed her daughter. Abby bit her lip when she walked into the playroom. Sasha's swing had stopped. Abby smiled and picked up her daughter.

"Sasha, don't cry. Momma is here." Abby kissed her little pudgy cheek. Maggie smiled proudly and looked at James.

"Can I hold him?" She asked kneeling down to her grandson. Abby hesitated slightly.

"Ah..."

"Oh come on, Abby. I've held babies before." Maggie said looking up at her daughter. Abby sighed.

"Okay...But support his head." Maggie rolled her eyes as she picked James up.

"Hello James. Its you're grandma." Maggie smiled. She sat down and cradled the baby. Abby watched Maggie intently. She looked so nice with James. Abby smiled slightly and sat down next to Maggie.

"Have you been taking your medication?" Abby asked. Maggie sighed.

"Yes Abby. I go to my doctor's appointments every week. I have a job, so you don't need to worry." Maggie said rubbing James' back. "I still design my own clothes."

"You were always good at that." Abby said.

"I can make the twins some clothes if you want." Maggie said with a smile.

"Maybe." Abby said.

"You don't look well, Abby." Maggie said touching Abby's cheek. Abby flinched slightly.

"I'm fine, Mom. It's been hectic here like I said."

"Don't sleep much?" She asked.

"What do you think?" Maggie smiled softly.

"Well, I'm here. Why don't you go sleep for awhile?" Maggie suggested, "We'll be fine."

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm fine." Abby said.

"You can leave them with me for a few hours, Abby." Maggie said, "You don't have to be scared to." Abby laughed slightly.

"Scared? I'm not scared. More like I don't trust you with the lives of my only children." She said. Maggie sighed.

"I'm not going to screw up anymore, Abby. I want to be apart of these babies' lives. I want to be a great grandmother like I wasn't a-"

"A great mother?"

"Yes." Maggie said.

"You can't make cookies and make clothes and expect everything to be okay, Mom." Abby said.

"I know, but aren't you going to give me a chance to get to know my grandchildren?" Maggie asked. Abby stared at Her. Maggie ran a finger across James' arm, "They have your nose."

"I know." Abby said.

"They got the best features from you and Luka." Maggie kissed James' forehead. "Now are you going to take a nap or what?" Abby sighed.

"Okay." She said standing up and putting Sasha in her swing. "Ah...there are bottles in the fridge. Heat them up slightly, but not James'. He likes them cold. Ah...diapers are in their rooms...."

"Abby...Go to sleep." Maggie chuckled, "We'll be fine. If I need help, I'll wake you up."

"Okay." Abby said backing out of the playroom. Maggie was giggling and playing with the twins. Abby took in a deep breath and went upstairs. The bed looked so inviting. Abby crawled in and as soon as her head hit the pillows she fell asleep.

* * *

Maggie laughed softly as Sasha began to eat James fist. She glanced at the clock.

"Your mommy has been asleep for an hour. She was really tired and I bet she'll be asleep for a few more hours." Maggie said, "Hey. Why don't we go get bundled up and go for a nice walk? Maybe we can stop at the park and see if any doggies are playing." Maggie smiled as she begun to clothe the twins.

"Ah, there we're ready to go." Maggie smiled as she scooped up the twins and walked into the February cold. She placed James in the front of the stroller and placed Sasha in the back. Maggie was so excited she forgot to shut the front door.

"So, James, what do you want to be when you grow up?" Maggie asked as she pushed the strolled down the street, "A fireman? A cowboy? Or a doctor like Daddy?" Maggie chuckled softly, "and you miss Sasha? What do you want to be? I have a feeling you'll be a world class ice skater or a softball player like you're Momma." Maggie smiled brightly as she pushed the twins towards the park.

Abby slowly stretched in her bed. She smiled. Those three hours of sleep did her good. She could use that everyday. Abby stood up and stretched once again. She hoped Luka was okay at work. She slowly waked into the hallway realizing it was quiet in the house. She walked into the nurseryies expecting them to contain sleeping babies. Abby shrugged and walked downstairs.

"Mom?" Abby ran her hand her hair and walked into the playroom. "Maggie?" She steppe out into the hallway and saw the front door open. Cold air rushed over her as panic swelled in her chest. Abby dashed down the hallway and outside, "James?? Sasha??"

Abby ran out into the middle of the street trying to catch a glimpse of them. _Dear god. Maggie has had a relapse and...Oh god please let the twins be safe._ Her heart pounded heavily in her. She now knew pure terror. Abby dashed in the house and grabbed the phone.

"Luka," Randi held up the phone, "Your wife is on the phone."

"Oh okay." Luka put the chart down and took the phone. "Hey Sweety...Slow down. I can't understand what you're-...What??...What do you mean you can't find them?...Maggie was there?...She didn't have a relapse. She's on her meds...No. Don't think that...There has to be a logical explanation...Abby, please...I will, Darling....I love you and stay there." Luka hung up the phone.

"Is everything okay?" Randi asked.

"I don't know. Ah...tell mark I had a family emergency. Give Carter my patients." Luka said as he ran out of the ER. Luka's heart felt like it was going to stop. He couldn't loose James and Sasha. He could loose more children. Luka jumped in his car and sped to his house.

* * *

Maggie sat on a bench in the middle of the park. The sun was setting and it started to get colder, but she had time to be here. She gave the twins their bottles and pointed to a pigeon that landed near them.

"See that guys? That's a pigeon. Most people don't like them but I love them. They're in the dove family." Maggie said, "They're city doves. When the weather gets nicer maybe mommy and Daddy can take you to the zoo to see other kinds of doves. Maybe just maybe I can do it." Maggie made sure they were still covered in their blankets.

"I hoe now that you two are here I can spend more time with Abby. She's a great girl. You're really lucky to have her as a mother." Maggie smiled happily, "She's a nice women. She's strong. She's beautiful. Did you know your mommy played baseball when she was a little girl? She was terrific. Look." Maggie reached in her purse and pulled out an old photo.

"This is your mommy when she was a little girl. A friend of mine took it right before one of her games." Maggie sighed slightly touching the photo. Her fingers traced Abby's brown pigtails and then her baseball bat. She put the photo back. "I'll come to your games too. Don't you worry; grandma will be sure not to miss a thing. I love you guys. Let's head home."

* * *

"She's bipolar." Abby said leaning against the cop car. Luka wrapped his arm around her.

"They have medication for that, don't they?" Officer White asked, "does she take it?"

"Yes." Abby said with frustration. They had been here for twenty minutes and had gotten no where. "Just find my babies _please_."

"We're trying." He said.

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" Abby cried, "You're just standing here making me tell you the same thing over and over again."

"Ma'am, calm down."

"Calm down!? I want to see you calm down when your six week old twins aren't in their cribs like they're suppose to be." Abby sobbed. "They could be crying and I wouldn't know. They're probably cold and hungry. I just want them back. Luka, I c-can't loose them."

"You won't, Darling. We won't." Luka rubbed Abby's back and shot Officer White a nasty look.

Maggie turned the corner on the street that they lived on. Her heart stopped when she saw the police car in front of the house. _Oh god Abby._ Maggie began to run down the street panicking.

"Abby!? Abby!?" She cried. Abby jumped out of Luka's arms as soon as she saw the stoller.

"Oh god." Abby dashed down the street and to the stroller. "Oh god. You're all right." Abby scooped Sasha up. She kissed Her daughter ferociously. Abby shot a looked at Maggie as Luka scooped up James, "What the hell is wrong with you Maggie? Don't EVER do that."

"What? Do what?" Maggie asked, "is everything all right?"

"No. Everything isn't all right. Don't you ever touch my children again. Stay far far away from them." Abby cried. Maggie's eyes grew wide.

"Why? I don't understand." Maggie said.

"I thought you changed Maggie God I was so stupid to trust you." Abby said walking towards the house, "I had no idea where they were. You don't do that, Maggie, you just don't take them out of the house without telling me. I was terrified that something had happened. I didn't know w-where they were. I didn't know if they w-were hurt. YOU JUST DON'T DO THAT!!" 

"But Abby. I did tell you." Maggie said.

"Oh no you didn't. Don't lie." Abby said walking into the house.

"I left a note." Maggie said to Luka, "I left a note. I thought she'd see it."

"A note?" Luka asked.

"Yes!" Maggie cried. She ran into the kitchen and snatched a note scrawled on pink paper. She handed it to Abby. "I told you I left a note." Abby looked down and read it.

__

Abby,

I took the twins out for a walk. I thought you could use some peace and quiet. If it wasn't so cold I'd go get ice-cream, but I think I'll take them to the park and show them the pigeons and dogs. Sleep tight.

Maggie

Abby sighed heavily, still cradeling Sasha. She looked at Maggie. Her eyes were filled with fright and sorrow. Abby bit her lip.

"Ma'am, do you want to press charges?" Officer White asked. Abby hesitated for a moment.

"No. I'm sorry to have bothered you." Abby said. Maggie smiled.

"You didn't ma'am. Have a good evening." Officer White left the house.

"I'm sorry, Mom." Abby said quietly. Maggie sighed.

"I've changed Abby. You can trust me with James and Sash." She said, "I'm a better person than I was when you and Eric were little." Abby nodded.

"I know." She said, "I know and I'm proud of you."

"You are?" Maggie smiled. Abby nodded.

"Very." She said, "I need to put the twins to bed, but we'll have a talk afterwards all right?" Maggie nodded.

"All right." A small smile appeared on Maggie's face as Luka escorted Abby upstairs. Maybe just maybe she would have her daughter back and gain grandchildren and a son-in-law.


	6. Happy Valentine's Day (nc-17)

February 14, 2002

"I really appreciate you doing." Luka said handing Jing-Mei Sasha.

"Oh it's no problem. It's Valentine's night." Jing-Mei chuckled holding the twins. Luka slid the diaper bag over her arm. "If I need help, I'll call Carter." Luka chuckled softly.

"You do that." Luka kissed James and Sasha, "You be good for Aunty Jing-Mei now, you hear? Mommy and Daddy need time together. We haven't had any since you two were born." Jing-Mei laughed. walking to the car.

"You and Abby have fun." She said strapping the twins in. Luka waved at her as he shut the door. He leaned against the door and smiled. He and Abby were alone. Finally, they had the house to themselves. Luka could hear the shower running so he dashed into the kitchen to serve up dinner. He set the table with their best china. He dished out four raviolis onto each plate and poured homemade sauce over them. He then dished up the steamed carrots and broccoli. He lit seven blue candlesticks as he heard Abby walk up stairs to get dressed.

* * *

Abby dried off her slowly slimming body. She glanced at herself in the mirror. Only ten more pounds and she would be back to her normal body size. She went into her underwear drawer and picked out her special black silky panties and bra. She slipped them on.

"Not too bad." She said turning around still eyeing herself in the mirror. Abby went into her closet and glanced through the plethora of clothes. She pulled out her short navy blue sparkled dress. She smiled softly as she slipped the dress on. It fit snuggly as she zipped it up. 

Abby walked over to her dresser and started to brush out and blow dry her long wet hair. She hated long hair, but Luka loved it. Luke would love anything. She made a mental note to get her hair cut again to her chin length style. She fingered some moose into her hair. She smiled in the mirror.

"Pretty good if I do say so myself." Abby put in her diamond-earring studs and the Garnet and diamond-necklace that Luka had given her for Christmas around her neck. She sprayed some perfume on herself and slid her shoes on. Abby smiled brightly as she walked down stairs. She walked into the kitchen and smiled softly watching Luka sitting patiently.

"Hello...big boy." She said. Luka looked up. A smile spread across his face.

"Wow...You look gorgeous." He said standing up. Abby blushed slightly sauntering her was to him.

"Thanks." She whispered "we have the house to ourselves. It's Valentine's Day and we have a beautiful dinner and a baby sitter. We haven't had sex since December."

"It's been sixty-five days since we made love." Luka said snaking his arm around her waist and pulling her close.

"You've kept count?" He nodded slowly.

"I wanted to let you heal." He said touching her neck. Shivers went up he spine.

"Well I'm healed now." Abby said. Luka chuckled softly.

"Dinner is ready though." Luka said caressing her neck.

"Screw dinner." Abby said, "I need to be with you, Luka. It's been way too long. It's not everyday when we have the house to ourselves." Luka smiled. She was clearly ready to make love but in know way was he going to let this valentine's day go to waste. Luka took hold of Abby and picked her up. She giggled slightly as he sat her on the counter. Abby smiled resting her thighs on his hips.

"I like this position." He said pulling her into a kiss. His lips touched hers softly. Luka's tongue traced the outside of her lips so slowly. Abby moaned opening her mouth slightly wanting to feel Luka. He smiled before he plunged his tongue into her mouth. Abby wrapped her arms around him as she slid her own tongue into his mouth. She danced her tongue with his. Her heart beat rapidly. She loved his kisses more than anything.

Luka rested his hand on Abby's thigh causing her to moan softly. So much passion and lust had build up after all these weeks. Abby massaged her tongue against his, as their breathing became ragged. Luka moved his hand up further on her leg. Abby's breath got caught in her throat as she felt Lukas finger graced her cloth-covered mound. She moaned into his mouth. Luka smiled and pulled his lips away.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asked.

"God yes." Abby mumbled. He smiled as he begun to kiss her jaw line. Abby closed her eyes as electricity coursed through her body. Luka slipped a finger beneath the edge of her panties seeking out her already hot treasure. Abby gasped feeling Luka's finger slid up her slick canal to her clit. "Jesus."

Luka smiled as Abby tightened up her hold around his neck, pulling herself closer. His finger gently massaged her clit. He moved so slowly knowing she was going insane. He himself was going insane. His pants felt tight as these events excited him. Abby moaned loudly.

"God, Luka, I need you now." Abby mumbled between breaths as he kissed her neck.

"You sure you don't want dinner?"

"Yes." Abby said in almost a whine. Luka took his hand away from Abby causing her to whimper softly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her off the counter. Abby wrapped her legs tightly around his waist so she wouldn't fall. Luka held her tightly as he walked out of the kitchen. Abby nibbled at his ear. Luka smiled as he made his way upstairs.

Luka laid his wife down on the bed. Her hair was strewn around her. He smiled down at her. She was so beautiful. He ha never seen anything so beautiful. Her skin was milky and silky. Her hair was soft. Her coffee eyes sparkled up at him. Her smile was perfect.

"You're staring." She said touching his cheek softly.

"You're breath taking, Abby." He said. She smiled softly.

"And you're handsome." Abby said, "Make love to me, Luka. I need to feel you close to me now." He smiled running his hand down her body. Luka didn't say a word. He slipped his hand beneath her pulling her close. With his other hand, he unzipped her dress. Abby laid back down as Luka's talented hands rolled her dress down her body. Abby lifted her hips up helping Luka take it off. He stared at her. She _was_ beautiful.

Abby blushed softly. It still felt weird to be looked at like that. Luka's eyes were filled with such pure love and devotion, something that she never saw in Richard's eyes. _Don't think about your ex during sex, Abby._ Abby reached around her back and unsnapped her bra. She reached up and tugged the straps down. She smiled slightly as she tossed the black bra away. 

Luka swallowed. Her breasts had gotten so big since they had first started dating. Luka touched her smooth skin. He slowly stroked her breasts. Abby moaned softly arching her back into his touch. His thumb massaged her erect nipple. Abby caught her breath in her throat. He had the most amazing touch.

Abby started to unbutton Luka's shirt. As much as he looked handsome dressed, he looked better naked. She slid his shirt down his arms and he shook it off. Abby ran her hands over his taunt muscles. It sent shivers up her spine on how perfect his body was. His muscles moved underneath her touch. Abby unbuckled and unzipped his pants. Luka helped her remove his pants. In one move Luka took his boxers and pants off and threw them into a heap on the floor.

Luka ran his hands down the length of her body, feeling her muscles move beneath them. His fingers slipped beneath the waist of her panties and tugged them down. As soon as Abby was free of all her clothes, She wrapped her legs around his bare waist. Luka could feel how hot she was getting against his skin.

Abby ran her fingers through his hand as he brought her hips close to him. She moaned softly feeling his hard penis so close to her. She tightened up her legs pulling him even closer to her. Luka nibbled at her earlobe as he positioned himself at her entrance. He caressed her side as He slowly slid into her tight depths. Abby gasped loudly. Luka stopped afraid that he had hurt her.

"Are you okay?" Luka asked. Abby nodded.

"I'm perfect." She said breathlessly, "don't stop." Luka smiled with relief that he hadn't hurt her. He pushed himself further inside of her until he hit her hilt. He slowly withdrew before thrusting into her harder. "God." Abby moaned loudly.

Luka started to move in and out slowly. She was so tight it was driving him mad. Abby met his pace, but urged him on to move faster. He did as he watched her. He watched her eyelids flicker with every thrust. She ran her nails across his back. He groaned softly. One thing Abby really enjoyed about being married to Luka was that they didn't wear condoms. When they made love, she could feel all his pulsating veins inside of her and that got her more hot.

"God, Abby." Luka mumbled as he moved faster. The headboard of the bed hit hard against the wall. Sweat started to bead down Luka's back. The familiar tingling sensation started to build up deep within both of them. _Too quickly_, Luka though. He wanted Abby to enjoy this.

"Harder Luka!" Abby cried arching her back off the bed. Luka didn't hesitate. He wanted it as much as she did. He began to thrust at a harder and faster pace Abby moaned loudly feeling his penis throbbing inside of her. Luka dropped one of his hands between her legs and fingered her clit. "Jesus Christ, Luka!" She cried loudly.

Luka wasn't sure how much longer he could last. He rubbed her sensitive clit harder. Abby gasped arching her back off the mattresses and digging her nails into his back. Her orgasm washed over her and she couldn't contain herself another instant longer.

"Oh god Luka! YES! Luka!" She cried loudly. Feeling her body quiver beneath and around him, sent Luka over the edge. His orgasm ripped through him and he cried Abby's name. He spilled his seed deep within her before he collapsed. They laid there in each other's arms catching their breaths, smiling.

"God Luka." Abby breathed, "You should...get a medal for that."

"An Olympic gold?"

"Yes." Abby said snuggling into his heaving chest. He caressed her back.

"I love you so much, Abby." He said.

"I love you too." She smiled. He kissed the top of her head.

"You make the world a better place to be in." he said. Abby giggled softly kissing his sweaty chest. "Happy Valentine's Day Darling."

"It's nighttime." She said.

"Happy Valentine's Day night then." He smiled. Abby chuckled softly.

"Happy Valentine's Day night."


	7. Family Dinner

__

March 15, 2002

Abby glanced out the window. The ice and snow were still there but the flakes had stopped fallen from the grey sky. She sighed slightly.

"What made that sigh come from the lips of my queen?" Abby turned to see Luka standing in the hallway.

"I wish it was nice out." She said, "Where are the twins?"

"Rolling around in the playroom." He smiled, "Why don't the four of us get dressed and go out for lunch." Abby smiled slightly and nodded.

"Yeah. That sounds great." She said walking into the playroom and scooping Sasha up. "Where are we going to eat?"

"Ah...Olive garden?" Luka suggested.

"Sounds good. Get Jamie dressed." She said walking up the stairs to Sasha's room.

__

* * *

Luka held the door open for Abby as she pushed the stroller in. The matradee smiled as she watched them unsnap the carriers from the stroller. She walked up to them.

"Four?" She asked with a smirk. Luka nodded.

"Non-smoking in a booth is preferred." He said. The woman.

"Right this way." Luka and his family followed her into the restaurant. The waitress led them to a booth in the back of the restaurant. Luka thanked her and set Jamie down on the table. Abby pushed the twins to the wall and smiled.

"This is nice. Just the family." She said. Luka nodded.

"I think we deserve a family dinner out." He said picking up a menu. Sasha started to fuss. Abby took the baby's jacket off.

"I think she's cutting a tooth." Abby said as she rubbed Sasha's gums.

"Here." Luka picked up a roll from a basket the waitress left on the table, "Have her gnaw on this and maybe it'll alleviate some of the acheiness." Abby smiled and gave Sasha the roll. The baby immediately began to gnaw on it. Abby chuckled softly looking at the menu.

"Mmmm...It all looks so good." Abby said looking through the choices. "What do I want? What do I want?" Luka chuckled softly.

"Well, I have figured out what I want." He said Abby stuck out her tongue looking through everything once again.

"Ah ha!" Abby cried as the waitress walked up to the table.

"Hello. My name is Mindy and I will be your server for this evening. May I start you off with something to drink?" She asked with her bubbely accent. Luka snickered slightly.

"I'll take ac up of coffee." He said.

"And for the lady?"

"Large Pepsi please." Mindy wrote this all down very slowly.

"Are you ready to order?"

"Yes, Miss." Luka said handing her the menu, "I will take the chicken penne pasta with the mashed potatoes." Mindy smiled and looked at Abby.

"Ah...Chicken primavera." Abby said with a smile, "And ah...the garden salad." Mindy nodded.

"All right." Mindy smiled and walked away. Abby rolled her eyes.

"God. I bet she's the head cheerleader at her high school." Abby smiled. Luka chuckled softly.

"You're giving her to much credit. She is certainly not head cheerleader. She could never make it take far. Head cheerleader is harder to spell than cheerleader." Luka winked at Abby as she stifled a laugh.

"Shame on you, Luka. That poor girl probably works hard at whatever she does." Abby smiled wiping some drool off of Sasha. Mindy came back with their drink order. "Thank you."

"Thank you, Mindy. Tell me...I swear I've seen you somewhere." Luka said. Abby shot him a look.

"Oh really?" Mindy smiled twirling her hair around a finger, "I don't think I've seen you anywhere."

"Hmmmm....I think...Oh yes! Are you a cheerleader?" Abby kicked Luka from beneath the table. Mindy smiled.

"Yes!" She giggled, "I cheerlead for Lincoln High School. You must have seen me at a football game."

"Yes that's right!" Luka smiled, "Thank you. You were terrific."

"Thanks!" She smiled walking off. Abby burst out into a fit of giggles.

"God Luka you're horrible." Abby said. Luka smiled taking a sip o his coffee. Abby played with Sasha's foot, "don't you ever be like that Sash and that goes for you too Jamie."

"Ah, James is going to be a Vetrinarian." Luka smiled. Abby cocked her eyebrow.

"Another Dr. Kovac. Just what this world needs." She smiled looking at her son, "And what about Sasha?"

"World class gold medallist figure skater." Luka said. Abby smiled brightly.

"I can live with that." She said sipping her soda. ""Mmmm...Caffeine." Luka chuckled softly. They sat there conversing on whether they had enough money to buy a new car. After Abby's car accident last summer, they hadn't had enough money to replace it, but now with both of them going back to work they needed two cars. With in twenty minutes, Mindy brought forth their food.

"Mmmm...Thanks." Luka said with a smiled. Mindy returned his smile and left. They dug into their food.

"God this is so good." Abby smiled as she chomped into a piece of chicken. Luka chuckled softly.

"Abby." A familiar voice approached the table. Abby looked up and groaned loudly.

"God, Richard. You show up at the oddest times. I see you more now then when we were married." Abby said putting her fork down. Richard smiled weakly. He looked at the twins.

"So, those are...the babies." He smiled. Luka narrowed his eyes at the man.

"What do you want Richard?" He asked

"They're beautiful, Abby." Richard said, "They look exactly like you."

"Richard." Abby said firmly, "What do you want?"

"Nothing." He said glancing at Luka, "Honestly. I heard about your mother. Shes doing well."

"Yes I know. She came back for a visit awhile back." Abby said picking at her chicken, "She's sold a few of her designs and is doing very well." Richard nodded and looked at Luka.

"And how are you?" He asked. Luka looked up at the man.

"I will be fine once you leave." Luka said. Richard nodded.

"I just wanted to see how Abby was. The last time I saw her she wasn't well." Richard said. Abby sighed.

"I'm fine, Richard. James and Sasha are fine. Now can you please go? We're trying to have a family dinner and you are not a member of this family." She said looking at him. Richard nodded slowly.

"That I am not. Bye Abby....Luka." Richard nodded and walked away. Abby frowned and picked up her fork.

"Have I told you recently how much I hate him?" Luka asked.

"Not now, Luka." Abby said, "I want to finish our happy dinner." Luka nodded.

"Fine by me." He ate some of his pasta as the twins started kicking their feet. Abby chuckled softly.

"You think they'll be crawling soon?" Abby asked.

"Not soon. They can barely hold their heads of for long periods of times." Luka said, "but in their third month in the time when their hearing and language skills start to develop so we need to play music and read to them and everything." Abby chuckled softly.

"I know." She smiled as Sasha dropped the rolled on to the table. Abby looked at Luka. "I love you so much, Luka." He grinned.

"I love you too, Baby."


	8. James and Sasha

__

March 29, 2002

Note: This story is written from the point of view of the twins

Sasha laid there in the middle of the floor staring at the ceiling. She was watching a tiny bug make it's way across the ceiling.

_"Hey Sasha."_ She smiled at her brother and rolled over on her belly. Sasha could hear her parents clap with happiness of that simple act. She lifted her head up and saw James.

_"What do you want? I was watching a bug."_

_"What kind of Bug?"_ James sucked on his hand.

_"I don't aminalologist."_ Sasha giggled kicking her brother.

_"Ow! That hurt!"_ Tears sprung from James' eyes.

"Oh Jamie! It's okay." Abby scooped up her son as Luka grabbed his daughter. He narrowed his eyes.

"You can't kick James, Sasha. You hurt him." Luka said. James looked at Sasha and smiled.

_"I got you in trouble! I got you in trouble!"_ Sasha pouted/

_"I'll get you James!"_ Abby sat down on the couch.

"I think it's lunchtime." She said. James stopped crying.

_"I'm getting booby!! I'm getting booby!" _James smiled already seeking out his lunch.

_"No! I want the booby!"_ Sasha started to cry as Luka brought her into the kitchen. He gently sat her in her high chair and moved to the refrigerator.

"Let me get the bottle and warm it up, Sweety." Sasha began to cry harder.

_"It's not fair! James gets mommy's booby and I don't!"_

"Shhh...Sasha." Luka said as he started to warm up the milk. "It's almost done."

_"But Daddy!"_ Luka scooped up Sasha, grabbed the bottle, and sat down in the kitchen chair. _"I guess I'll have it. I'm hungry so I'll take the stupid bottle, but just to let you know I'm going to wake you up with a bug smelly diaper tonight."_

"That's my girl. Drink up." Luka smiled, "You know, Sasha. I am so proud of you. I love you so much and I will stand behind you with whatever you decide to do with your life."

_"I want to skate on ice like those people on the TV do."_

"You're my world, Sasha. You and James mean so much to me." Luka said rocking Sasha back and forth. "I am so glad that I have you two. Maybe someday you'll have a little brother or sister."

_"Oh I want a sister! We can gang up on Jamie then."_

"But not yet. I'm very content on where everything is standing right now. You and James are growing up so fast." Luka smiled, "Next thing I'll know you two will be crawling."

_"I'm going to crawl before James. I'll make you proud, Daddy. You'll see. I'll make you really really super duper proud."_ Sasha cooed as Luka rested her on his shoulder and patted her back, _"I wouldn't disappoint you. I love you too much to do that daddy."_

* * *

Abby sat in the soft recliner in the living room. She cradled James in he arms as she breasted him. She smiled softly.

_"I love this Mommy. I love being close to you and having you all to myself for a minute. No Daddy. No Sasha. Just you and me."_ Abby smiled as she caressed her son's cheek.

"I'll never get tired this, James" Abby sighed happily. "Breastfeeding you two is so wonderful. I love bonding with you. I know someday you'll be too old for me to kiss you and hug you so...I'm savoring this moment."

_"No, Mommy! I'll always let you kiss and hug me. Mommy kisses and hugs make me feel all squishy and warm in my belly...or maybe that's gas."_ Abby sighed softly.

"I can't believe you're three months already. It seems just yesterday when I found out I was pregnant with you two." She said, "It was such a shock to find out I was having twins."

_"I know I know, Mommy. You've told me that story a million times. You went to the doctors and then you guys heard an echo, but really it was two heartbeats. I've heard it a million times."_ Abby smiled.

"But you've heard that story a hundred times so I don't need to repeat it."

_"Thank you, Mommy."_ Abby rested James on her shoulder and patted his back.

"I love you so much, James."

_"I love you too, Mommy." _Just then, someone rang the doorbell and James jumped a mile. Abby smiled and stood up.

"Did that scare you baby? I'm sorry." Abby chuckled walking to the door. She opened it up and Jing-Mei stood there. "Jing-Mei Come in."

_"AUNTY MEI-MEI!!!!"_ James kicked his legs as soon as she saw Jing-Mei. Abby chuckled.

"I think someone is happy to see you." Jing-Mei took James from Abby's arms.

"Well i'm glad. I'm happy to see you too." She smiled; "I was in the neighborhood so I thought I'd drop by."

"Well, good. The twins are about to go down for a nap and Luka is going to make lunch. Stay." Abby smiled walking into the kitchen, "Sweety, Jing-Mei is here."

"I will." She smiled walking in.

_"Sasha, aunty mei-mei is here!!"_

"She is?" Sasha lifted her head up off of Luka's shoulder. _"AUNTY MEI-MEI!!" _Jing-Mei kissed Sasha's cheek and handed James back to Abby.

"Nap time." Luka said standing up. 

"Take your time." Jing-Mei said sitting down. Luka smiled and walked up the stairs with Abby.

_"You know what, James?"_

"What?"

"Mommy and daddy are really good parents."

"I know, Sash. We're lucky." Abby slowly laid Sasha down in her crib and kissed her softly and moved into James' nursery and watched Luka tuck james in. She smiled softly and Luka joined her in the hallway.

"You know what Luka?" She said taking his hand.

"What, Darling?"

"We have two great kids." She said. Luka smiled.

"I know Abby. We're really lucky to have them." Luka said, "It makes you want more." Abby laughed softly.

"Not for at least three more years. I couldn't handle more." She said. Luka smiled.

"All right. In three years we'll try for another one. James and Sasha will be four by then."

"Perfect age gap." Abby smiled as Luka kissed her temple.

"I love you, Abs."

"I love you too like always."


	9. 1692

**__**

April 12, 2002

***1692***

"They'll come and take you're children. They'll corrupt your children. Keep them away!" Dave, the town drunk cried stumbling down the street. Abby shook her head walking into the village's market. She held her basket tightly as she picked out some fresh herbs.

"Miss Lockhart, how are today?" Abby looked up to see Kerry weaver.

"Good morn', Kerry." Abby smiled, "I'm fine thank you. I have to pick up a few herbs for ah...supper tonight."

"Don't you have a hired hand for that?" Kerry inquired.

"Yes, but Cleo is busy cleaning house." Kerry smiled and nodded.

"You have to keep her inline." Kerry said. Abby nodded slowly.

"I suppose so. If you'll excuse me." Abby moved to the register. Mark smiled at her.

"Did you find everything that you need, Miss Lockhart?" He asked politely.

"Yes thank you." She said handed him a quarter. "Take the change from my quarter off of my tab." Abby put her herbs into the basket. Mark nodded as Abby left the store. She walked down the street hearing people whisper as she walked by. Abby turned and looked at Lydia shaking her head. "Good morn, Goody Wright." Lydia frowned and ran off.

Abby chuckled softly moving off the main road onto the dirt road that led to her farm. She walked a few miles not even growing an ounce tired. She stood at her gates watching the darkness spread throughout the sky. She glanced into her cornfields to see her hired hand Peter still working. She smiled and walked into the house.

"Hello Ma'am. Dinner is on the table." Cleo said smoothing out her dress.

"Thank you, Cleo." Abby said moving into the kitchen. She locked the door behind her. Finally she could be alone with her herbs and spells. She had managed to skirt past the witch hunters. They had gotten Elizabeth last month thinking she was the one who poisoned Robert Romano's cows. It was really Abby. But tonight, She was going to try something more powerful. She was going to give Robert the fever.

Cleo moved about the kitchen. She liked working here. Abby was a nice woman to work for. She gave her and Peter vacation when her friends came over. She didn't fire them when Abby's mother died. Cleo put a pot of water into the fireplace. She had to wash some clothes. A pungent smell entered her nose. She glanced around the parlor. It was coming from the kitchen. She tiptoed to the door and peaked through the keyhole. She gasped.

"No." She whispered, "Not her." Cleo dashed out of the door and down to the fields. "Peter! Peter!" She cried.

"Cleo, what has made you go white with fright?" Peter asked putting the bushel of corn down.

"I saw ma'am...doing....magic." Cleo said.

"You have to be mistaken." Peter said wiping off the sweat from his brow

"Peter, we have to alert the authorities."

* * *

Luka Kovac, the village's new constable stared at the two hired hands.

"Let me get this straight. Abby Lockhart is practicing magic?" He asked. Cleo nodded.

"Yes, Sir." Luka stood up.

"All right. You two stay here and I will go check it out." Luka said mounting his horse. He rode off down the dirt road. Luka rode his horse up to the large house. Not many people ventured here since Margaret died. They were afraid of Abby. They had heard stories about her, but Luka wasn't afraid of her. In fact, her beauty entranced him. Every time he saw her in town he couldn't help but to stare. He hoped the accusation weren't true. They drowned the last witch. Luka wasn't sure if Elizabeth was a witch, but strange things happened when she was around and she had red hair. She was obviously sent from the devil. He had his eye on Kerry Weaver, but she didn't do any odd behavior except not marry and spend a lot of time with Miss Legaspi.

Luka slowly opened the door. He moved in quietly hoping he wouldn't draw attention to himself. Quickly and silently like a mouse, Luka moved through the house. He knelt down to the keyhole that Cleo peered through earlier. Sure enough, Abby was there...doing magic. Luka stood up and knocked on the door.

"Abby, it's Luka. Open up. I know what you're doing in there." He could here some fumbling around inside of the kitchen and then the door opened. A sweaty Abby stood there with a small smiled.

"And what would that be constable, Kovac?" She asked.

"Magic." He said pushing past her and finding a medicine crucible. Abby bit her lip.

"I...My hired hands aren't feeling too well, so I decided to make them an elixir instead of paying the doctor." Luka nodded.

"You don't have to worry. I'm not going to arrest you." He said. Abby looked at him sideways.

"Why not? I mean...thank you but why not?" She asked curiously.

"Because I like you. I like how you look in that dress. I like how you don't care what others think of you. I have even thought impure thoughts about you." He blushed. Abby smiled slightly.

"How impure?" She asked. Luka looked up at her with a smile.

"Impure enough to have me cast down to the bowels of hell." Luka said. Abby took a step closer to Luka.

"I have to admit. I have had such thoughts as well." She spoke softly watching his facial expressions.

"You have?" He asked. She nodded slowly.

"Ravage me and make those thoughts become a reality." She said. Luka only stared at the woman. He couldn't move. Abby slowly began to unbutton the front of her grey calico dress. Luka swallowed hard at the beauty undressing before him. He couldn't believe this was happening. Soon, Abby was standing there in just her corset on. "Are you going to help me?" Abby asked as she unpinned her long brown hair. Luka nodded and untied her corset. "You're awfully quiet."

"I'm...I've never really done this before." Luka said. Abby smiled sweetly.

"It's okay. I'll be gentle." She said pushing luka against the table her brother made. Luka stared at the naked woman as she undressed him. A small smiled spread across his face. Abby ran her hand over his groin. "It'll be okay...I'll take good care of you." She lowered her mouth down around his head. A soft cry of a baby echoed through his ears.

* * *

Luka slowly opened his eyes, as Sasha's cries became screams. He groaned as Abby sat up.

"I'll get her." She mumbled.

"I was having such a nice dream too." Luka said watching his wife look for her bathrobe, "We should get you a corset." Abby stared at him.

"I don't think so. Those things suck and the squish your insides." She said wrapping up in her robe, "I don't want to even know what you were dreaming about." She said leaving the room. Luka sighed and laid back down. If only Sasha hadn't woken him up. Maybe when he fell back asleep he could get back to the dream or maybe if he asked nicely, he could have Abby act it out for real.


	10. Too fast

__

April 28, 2002

Abby rushed into the trauma room and handed Carter a pint of O neg. A MVA had come in. He was riding his bike on the road without a helmet when a trailer crashed into him. Abby hooked the blood up. She would much rather be up in OB, but they were short staff. Lydia was home sick.

"Is there an OR free?" Carter asked. Abby nodded.

"Peter and Elizabeth are up there waiting." She said. Carter thanked her and pushed the victim out. Abby sighed and took her latex gloves off. She walked out of the trauma. It was her first day back since her maternity leave and she had already gotten thrown up upon, knocked to the ground, assisted with a MVA, GSW, and heart attack patient. She walked to the admit desk, "Randi, have you seen Luka?"

"Yup." Randi said sucking on her lollipop and staring at the computer screen. Abby crossed her arms.

"And where was that?"

"Curtain four." She said not looking at Abby. She sighed and walked to curtain area four, but saw no signs of her husband. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was near the twins feeding time. Being an hour early wouldn't matter.

"Randi, I'm going to the nursery." Abby said walking past the admit desk.

"Have fun." Randi mumbled. Abby sighed and got into the elevator. Going back to work was harder than she thought. She loved being home. She was home for six months, and loved it, but they needed the money. Granted the twins were just a few floors above her, but it was still hard not having them right there with her.

Abby didn't want to miss any of the twin's growing up. They just started to sit up by themselves for awhile before falling back down. They just started eating less and socializing more. She didn't want to miss a single tihng, a single word, a single step, a single crawl, nothing. Abby stepped off the elevator and walked to the nursery.

"Abby." Sheila Shae, the nursery caregiver, crossed her arms and looked at the nurse.

"Ah...hi. I wanted to check on the twins."

"Your husband beat you to the punch." Sheila pointed across the room and Abby saw her Croatian husband sitting in the corner playing with the twins. Abby smiled and walked over to him.

"Dr. Kovac, what are you doing here?" Abby kneeled down to the floor and crossed her legs. James cooed with happiness when he saw his mother.

"I couldn't concentrate on my work knowing that the twins were up here without us." Luka said dancing a small blue teddy bear in front of Sasha. She cooed and giggled, grabbing at the bear. Abby sighed.

"I know." She said, "do you think I came back to work too early?"

"Do you?" He asked.

"I don't know." She shrugged watching James trying to scootch. "I like being a housewife and a mom, but I also like being a nurse...and we need the money. I don't know...Maybe we should look into a nursery that isn't right next to us...There are a lot of good daycares in Chicago."

"But can we afford it?" Luka asked. Abby shrugged.

"I'm back at work now. I don't see how we couldn't afford it in due time." Abby said. Luka nodded.

"Well...how about we try this for at least a month or two and In July, we can look into a new nursery." Luka said kissing Sasha's soft hair. Abby nodded and smiled leaning against a bookshelf.

"Okay." She said watching the twins. "I can't believe this Luka."

"What?" He asked sitting next to her.

"We're parents. James and Sasha are our children. They're growing so fast. I just can't believe it." Abby said, "It's so surreal."

"I know." Luka smiled watching the twins play. "Imagine them going to kindergarten." Abby groaned.

"No! No! We still have four and a half years for that. Let's enjoy them this small." Abby said. Luka smiled wrapping his arms round Abby.

"You're right. This stage goes so fast." Luka said remembering his other children. "It goes too fast." Abby glanced at him knowing he was thinking about Jasna and Marko. She kissed his cheek.

"The twins will know about them. Don't worry." She said.

"Why should they know?" Luka asked.

"Because Jasna and Marko are their brother and sister. The twins should have a right to know about their own siblings." Abby said. Luka smiled softly.

"I love you so much Abby." He said as his pager went off. Luka groaned standing up.

"Get back to worse, Dr Kovac." Abby smiled as Luka dragged her up.

"You too, Nurse Kovac." Luka kissed Abby's nose.

"Take care of our babies, Sheila." Abby said kissing the twins.

"I always do."

* * *

Abby walked up to the admit desk where Dave was annoying Amira and amusing Randi. He turned to Abby.

"Abby, I have a joke for you." He said. Abby crossed her arms knowing it'd probably be a crude one.

"Go ahead." She said.

"Okay. A Jewish lawyer was troubled by the way his son had turned out. So he went to go see his rabbi. 'I nought him up in the faith, spent a fortune on educating him,' the fellow complained, 'and now he's converting to Christianity. Where did I go wrong?'. The rabbi smiled, 'Funny you should come to me. I, too, brought up my boy in the faith put him through the university, spent a fortune. Then on day he tells me he decided to become a Christian.'

'What did you do?"

'I turned to god for the answer.'

'And what did God say?'

'He said, funny you should come to me...'" Dave looked at Abby. She tried to hold back her laughter, but couldn't.

"Okay...that was a good one." Abby admitted. Dave smiled with triumph.

"I read it out of this month's playboy." He said. Abby shook her head.

"That's our Dave." She said glancing toward Trauma two. She watched her husband work. He worked well under pressure unlike her. He threw off his gloves and ran out of the trauma. She watched Kerry curse and continue working. Abby followed Luka. "Sweety, you okay?"

"I'll be gad when this day is over with." He growled. Abby sighed and massaged his shoulders.

"When you get home I'll release all this tension I feel building up in your shoulders." Luka smiled softly.

"Thank you." He said.

"Oh! It'll be my pleasure." Abby chuckled


	11. The Lounge

May 12, 2002

Abby yawned as she shut Sasha's door. She worked a ten hour shift and was exhausted. Five minutes after she arrived home, Luka left for his ten hour shift. She hated working these hours these past two weeks, but they needed to try to save up money. Twins were expensive. Abby slowly walked into her bedroom, stripping down to her underwear. Abby sat on her bed in a lump. She glanced at her bed to see an envelope on her pillow with her name scrawled on it. She smiled and opened it. She pulled out a soft pink piece of paper. It was from Luka.

__

Dear Abby,

I miss you so much. I know we've seen each other a total of twenty hours for the last two weeks and it's been killing me. I know we need money and stuff, but this is tearing me apart. I miss you and the twins beyond belief.

I love you so much, Abby. I'm so glad we stick through the think and thin and got married. Can you believe it's been almost a year since we got married? I totally love it. Since I've met you, my life has been so much better. You've changed me. You've enchanted me.

I am so glad you're the mother of my children and I couldn't ask for better children. James and Sasha are like angels sent from Danijela, jasna, and Marko to make my life happy again. Thank you Abby for helping me conceive such beautiful creatures. I hope someday we can have more.

I promise to make you as happy as you've made me. I want to give you the world. I want to give you the moons and the stars. If I could ask you to marry me again, I would. Let me say it again, I love love you more than anything in the world.

Your husband,

Luka

Abby put the letter down with a bright smile. God, She was so lucky to have a husband like Luka. Her hard and miserable life was a wonderful life now. All because of Luka and the twins. She picked up the phone.

"John, hi. It's Abby. Can you do me a favour and watch the twins for a few hours?" She asked, "They're asleep, but I need to stop at the hospital....thanks so much."

* * *

Luka threw off the bloodied gloves and smock. That trauma had been a big one. A car had staled out on a train track and the driver couldn't get out of the car in time. Luka looked up at the clock.

"Time of death twenty-four thirty-one." Luka sighed and quickly got out of trauma one. He walked past the admit desk where Randi was flirting with a nurse from upstairs. He walked into the lounge and plopped down on the couch.

"You okay Kovac?" Cleo shut her locker.

"I will be." He said. Cleo nodded and left the room. Luka ran his hand through his hair. He would give anything to be home wrapping his arms around his wife. He heard the door open and someone walk in.

"Hello big boy." A sultry voice spoke. Luka open his eyes to see Abby standing in the doorway wearing a trenchcoat. A smile spread across his face.

"What are you doing here? Where are the twins?" He asked as Abby closed the door and walked over to him.

"Carter is with them." Abby straddled Luka and pushed him against the back of the couch. "I read your letter and yes."

"Yes to what?" He asked putting his hands on her hips.

"If you asked me to marry you again I would say yes." Abby said. Luka smiled.

"Good." He said and kissed her softly. Abby pulled away and looked at him.

"Aren't you going to ask what I'm wearing underneath this trench coat?" She asked innocently.

"Do I want to know?" He asked. Abby took his hands and put them on the knot of the tie. Luka smiled and undid it. Abby shrugged the trench coat off to expose her naked body. Luka's eyes widened. "Abby!" He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, "You're naked!"

"I am?" She looked at herself, "By golly look at that!"

"What if someone walked in here?"

"Then they'd get an eye full." She smiled and kissed his lips softly. Luka put his hand behind her head. "Don't you ever wonder what it'd be like to have sex at work?"

"No. You're too loud to do it quietly and be unnoticed." Luka said as he kissed her chin.

"I suppose you're right." Abby said softly moving her hand to his groin. Luka tensed up slightly. "You're usually quiet...So.." Abby slid off his lap onto the floor. Luka swallowed hard and looked at her.

"S-Someone might walk in." He whispered.

"Let them." Abby moved her hands up to his zipper and unzipped it. Luka bit his lips. His pants had been tenting, but now he was free. He groaned slightly feeling Abby gently pushed him out of his boxers.

Abby took hold of his swollen cock. She could hear Luka's breathing become heavy. Sure she was terrified of being caught and being the talk of the hospital for weeks, but she wanted to please her husband. Her thumb rubbed over his head and back down the shaft.

Her own heart raced and she soon grew hot and wet as she stroked him. She wanted him so badly, but that would have to wait. Abby licked her lips before descending onto him. Luka groaned feeling his wife around him and her tongue slowly stroking him. Abby could feel his pens throbbing inside of her mouth. She knew he was to cum, so she sucked harder.

"God, Abby." Luka groaned softly. He closed his eyes tightly as his orgasm washed over him and he spilled into Abby's mouth. "Jesus." He panted as Abby licked her lips with a smile. She sat back on his lap.

"Having fun?" She whispered. He nodded.

"God yes." Sounds of sirens coming into the ambulance bay filled their ears. "I love you, Abby."

"I love you too." Abby said as the lounge doors opened.

"Oh my god!" Cleo closed her eyes tightly. Abby yelped pulling the trench coat around her, "I am _so_ sorry." Luka jumped up zipping up his pants.

"Dr. finch...ah...um..." Abby blushed deeply for the fact that Cleo had seen her completely naked.

"W-What do you want, Finch?" Luka asked trying to stay calm.

"Ah....MVA just came in." Cleo said with her eyes still tightly closed. "We...ah...need your help out there."

"Okay...I'll be right out." Luka said.

"Ah...Cleo, don't tell anyone about this okay?" Abby said biting her lip.

"I have no intentions of telling anyone about anything." Cleo said walking out of the room. Abby's face was bright red as she looked at Luka.

"Okay...I've learned my lesson. Sex stays at home." Luka nodded in agreement.

"I'll see you later." He kissed Abby's cheek.

"Okay." She said watching her husband leave. Abby plopped onto the couch feeling like an idiot. _I knew this would backfire..._Abby started to giggle. She better get home and relive john of his duties.


	12. Great Balls of Fire

__

May 28, 2002

Abby slowly walked through the back yard onto the small pathway in the middle of the woods. She hooked the two baby monitors to her belt loop as she made her ay past the small babbling brook. She loved that brook. It was so calming. The woods thinned and she walked into a field of wild flowers. She made her way to a beautiful gazebo. She loved her land. She was glad she could raise her children here.

Abby sat down on the small bench and leaned back. The sun was setting. The sky filled with brilliant colors. She smiled softly watching the orange and red fill the sky. The mosquitoes just started to come out. Abby slapped one on her arm. The smell of burning wood filled her nose. There was a fire somewhere she concluded.

The weather was growing warmer everyday. Abby hoped they would be able to vacation. Maybe to the beach and see the twins in their first experience of sea water swimming. Or maybe they could go back to Croatia. Last time wasn't a good experience for them and this time Dario would be able to spend more time with his grandchildren. A soft cough emerged from Sasha's monitor. Abby smiled slightly.

The smell of burning wood grew stronger. Abby looked up to the sky to see smoke filling it. Abby stood up and looked towards the woods. A soft grey smoke emerged from it. A small cough from James' monitor rang out. Abby slowly walked out of the gazebo to the woods. Her back yard was filled with the thick haze.

"Oh god." Abby dashed through the woods to her backyard. Smoke billowed out from the back door. Abby's chest tightened. There was a fire in her home. She covered her mouth and dashed into the house. Her vision was blurred by heavy smoke. She coughed controllably touching the wall trying to feel her way to the stairs. Flames licked from the kitchen. James' cries soon rang out from the monitor.

"Mommy's coming!" Abby cried as she coughed. She grabbed the railing of the stairs and dashed up to the second floor. She sped into James' nursery as panic swelled in chest.

"I'm here. I'm here." She grabbed her son and held him tightly. Abby's throat felt raw from the smoke. She grabbed a receiving blanket and covered James. She kissed his head and ran back into the hallway. The smoke was worse. She couldn't see anything. She felt her way to Sasha's room.

"Mommas here Sash." Abby said running to the crib. She scooped up her daughter. The baby felt limp. Abby's heart stopped. She didn't have time to stop and check her. The fumes were increasing. Abby draped the blanket over her too. Tears started to stream down Abby's face. Being caught in a fire was one of Abby's phobias and here she was with her children caught in a fire.

Abby made her way out of the nursery and to the stairs. She closed her watering eyes and made her way down. She ran to the front door. Flames were reaching for her. Abby started to panic when she couldn't get the door open.

"Jesus Christ." She cried as a flame grabbed at her ankle. She flung the front door open and tumbled onto the front lawn. She crawled her way to safety. She was coughing uncontrollably as she placed the babies onto the grass. James was screaming his head off. That was a good sign. Her heart pounded as she pulled off the pink blanket form her daughter.

"Oh god, Sasha." The baby was unresponsive. Her skin was pale. Abby began to shake, "Sasha! Wake up!" She looked around her to see her neighbor running into his house to cal an ambulance and fire truck. Abby looked back at her daughter. All her medical training seemed to seep from her ears. She couldn't remember what to do.

"Sasha, please." Abby whimpered. She leaned down and started to give her daughter CPR. James' wails were distracting her. Abby pressed on Sasha's chest, "Oh god, Sasha please! I don't know what to do! Sasha." Abby was panicking as Ambulance and fire engine sirens sped down their street. Abby looked up to see the paramedics run towards them.

"Abby." Doris knelt down her slipping an oxygen mask on her. Abby threw it off. 

"Sasha...help Sasha!" Abby started to cry n hysterics, "I f-forgot w-what to do. I f-forgot. I don't kn-know what to do." Pam grabbed the limp baby and took her to the rig.

"It's okay, Abby/ Pam has her. You need to wear this mask to help you breath," Doris said slipping the mask back on. She scooped up James and handed him to his Mother. Abby clutched him tightly as Doris slipped a smaller mask on the baby. Abby watched as the firemen spurted water onto her kitchen. Soft cried emerged from the ambulance.

"Sasha??" Abby jumped up but Doris held her from running. Pam popped her head out.

"She's responsive. Let's get them loaded up and to county." Pam said. Abby started to cry from relief. She had thought she had lost her baby girl. Doris helped Abby into the ambulance. She grabbed her daughter and held her tightly.

* * *

Randi hung up the radio and flagged Cleo down.

"Dr. Finch, we have smoke inhalation coming in. Two babies and adult woman." Cleo nodded.

"Okay thanks." She walked to the ambulance bay, "Luka, want to help me? Smoke inhalation coming in." He nodded.

"Sure." He said throwing his cup of Doc magoo's coffee away, "I don't know why I drink that stuff." Cleo chuckled.

"You had a moment of weakness?"

"I think A moment of insanity best covers it." Luka chuckled as the ambulance pulled into the bay. Cleo ran to the ambulance and Doris leapt out.

"Got caught in house fire. Giving them oxygen. Sasha was unresponsive for about five minutes but we got her back."

"Abby!" Cleo cried shocked to see it was her colleague in the back. Luka's head shot up. Sasha...Abby. He darted to the back of the rig. His heart stopped din his throat to see his family being rolled out with oxygen on. As soon as Abby saw Luka, She started crying.

"Abby, what happened?" He asked wheeling her into the ER

"I w-was out in the field...and...I didn't know...the k-kitchen was on fire...I c-coiuldnt get to them fast enough." Abby whimpered watching Cleo taking the twins into trauma two. "I-I'm sorry, Luka."

"It's not your fault Baby." Luka said checking her vitals.

"S-sasha wouldn't w-wake up. I th-thought...I thought." Tears streamed down her face. Luka kissed his wife's cheek.

"Sasha is fine. Cleo is taking care of her." He said.

"M-My ankle hurts." Abby said leaning back against the bed.

"Get her 100% oxygen." Luka walked to the end of the bed and looked at Abby's feet. Her ankle was burned. Her skin was sticking to her jeans. Luka took in a deep breath, "Malucci, get the burn unit down here too."

"Right." Dave dashed off.

"The babies?" Abby asked glancing towards the trauma. Luka glanced up to see them screaming their heads off as Cleo inspected them. Luka smiled.

"They look fine." Luka said, "I'm going to take you upstairs to get your foot looked at. You have second degree burns." Abby nodded slowly. "Then we'll come back down and get the twins." Abby smiled slightly. She was still shaking from her ordeal. She had been so terrified that she lost Sasha, Abby didn't even realize how much her foot was in pain until after the twins were safe and sound. Their beautiful home was burnt. She hoped that the insurance would be able to fix it back to normal.

"Why...did this happen?" Abby asked as her husband loaded her onto the elevator.

"I don't know. I'm sure the fire marshal or someone will tell us when they figure it out." Luka kissed her soot-smeared face. "Don't scare me like that again. I thought I had lost my family again when I saw the three of you in the ambulance." Abby looked up at him and frowned.

"I love you, Luka. I'm sorry." She said.

"I t wasn't you're fault love." He spoke softly as his own heart began to calm


	13. Tell Me

June 10, 2002

_Luka slowly walked down the hallway in their house. It seemed hot. He glanced around him. A thick smoke started to make it's way down the hallway with him. He looked in the kitchen and it was covered in flames._

"Oh bog nijedan." He ran down the hallway, but it seemed to be getting longer. "Abby! There's a fire! Abby!" Luka screamed at the top of his lungs. Flames started to rush down the hallway with him. He grabbed the banister of the stairs but it fell in an ashy heap. Luka looked up to see Abby holding the twins.

"Luka! I CANT GET DOWN!!" She screamed. Tears streamed down her face, "The stairs are gone!!"

"I know." Luka started to panic. His heart raced as his lungs filled with smoke. The twins were crying. Abby was in hysterics.

"It's so hot Luka. It's so hot." She cried. Luka ran his hand through his hair as the flames surrounded him He held out his hands.

"Jump."

"No!" She cried.

"Abby, please! You have to!" Luka cried. Abby shook her head holding out the twins.

"Take them, Luka." She said as the ceiling gave in and fell on top of her. She dropped the twins into his arms. Abby's screams echoed through his ears.

"**ABBY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" He screamed holding the twins tightly. Her painful screamed rang out through the house as she was being burned to death. He shook his head backing up against the wall. Her screams tore at his heart. The twins began to cry louder. Luka looked down to see the twins skin melting to him.

"No...No No no no!! Luka cried, "James! Sasha!" The twins bodies begun to seize. Their tiny bodies shook violently in his grip until they were motionless. "**Nooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!! **Oh god please not again!!!"

* * * 

Abby bolted up from her sound sleep hearing Luka cry out. She looked over at him. He was having another nightmare. Ever since the fire he had been having nightmares. He never told her what they were about, but Abby could guess they were about loosing his family again. She gently shook him.

"Luka, wake up. You're having a nightmare." She said softly. Luka's eyes slowly opened. He looked around the hotel room. 

"Humph. What?" He mumbled.

"You had another nightmare." Abby said. Luka slid out of bed and moved to the portable playpen where the twins were asleep. Abby sighed softly watching him scoop Sasha up and cradle her in his arms. He kissed her softly.

"I tried." He whispered.

"Are you going to tell me about these dreams you've been having?" Abby asked.

"No." He said. Abby sighed once again.

"I should be the one having these nightmares, Luka. I'm the one who was in the fire. I'm the one who got injured. I'm the one who almost didn't get our family out." 

"I know." Luka said quietly sitting on the uncomfortable chair. "I wasn't there. Once again I wasn't there."

"That what this is all about, huh?" Abby asked. Luka sighed slightly. "Luka, you were at work providing for your family. There was nothing you could have done. It was faulty wirering in the kitchen. That's all, Baby. There was nothing you could have done." Luka ran his hand down Abby's leg to her still pink ankle.

"And this? You don't blame me for this?" He asked.

"What?? No! Of course not!" Abby cried. "Fire's happen and accidents happen. None of this is your fault Luka. Please don't ever ever blame yourself. Everything will be fine. We'll be able to move back to the house this week and then live happily ever after." Luka smiled softly.

"You mean we already weren't living happily ever after?" Abby chuckled.

"We were and always will." She said. Luka kissed Abby's cheek softly and laid Sasha back down next to James. Luka crawled into the hotel bed next to Abby.

"Can you believe how many diapers the twins go through a week?" Luka asked. Abby chuckled softly.

"We average one hundred and twelve a week." She smiled. Luka mocked a groan.

"Thank god for coupons." Luka said with a smile. Abby snuggled into Luka with a small yawn.

"Are you seriously okay, Luka?" She asked. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her so close to him. Luka thought about it. Was he really okay? Luka nodded.

"You and the twins are okay, so I'm okay." He said. Abby smiled slightly.

"Do you think you can handle the twins when I go to work tomorrow by yourself?" Abby asked with a chuckled. Luka hugged her.

"I think I can handle them." He smiled, "If I get into a mess, I'll call the ER in a panic as the formula boils over and diapers fall off." Luka winked at her. Abby chuckled closing her eyes.

"And if they start crawling, call me too." Abby said, "They look like they're about to get ready for that." Luka kissed the top of her head.

"Don't worry Abby. I won't let you miss it. I'll have the video camera out and ready." Abby kissed his chest.

"Good. Are you really sure you're okay?" She asked again. Luka sighed.

"Yes, _mother._" Luka said. Abby chuckled softly. "I am okay, Abby. I swear and if I have any problems or nightmares I'll tell you about it all right?"

"You promise?" Abby looked up at him.

"I promise." He said kissing the top of her nose. "Can we get some sleep now? The twins are going to wake up soon and you'll be dead tired for work." Abby smiled under his kiss.

"Yes we can get some sleep and thank you for finally talking to me." Abby said, "we're married. We're supposed to be able to talk."

"I know." Luka said closing his eyes. "Good night now, Abby."

"Good night." Abby closed her eyes. Luka listened to Abby's breathing as it slowed. He hoped he was going to be all right. He wanted to be. He wanted to be the best husband and father possible. _Time will only tell_, he thought.


	14. Marko and Jasna

June 24, 2002

Jasna tiptoed down the hallway. Marko followed close behind her.

"Where's papa?" Marko asked.

"Shhh." Jasna shushed him. "You're going to get us caught."

"No I won't." Marko pouted. Jasna rolled her eyes and made her way down to the end of the hallway. "I just wanna see Papa."

"We will later, Marko. But he's not the one we're here to see." Jasna said, "Mama sent us here to check on the others."

"I know." Marko sighed. Jasna stopped in her tracks.

"There they are." She pointed into the living room where James and Sasha were laying on the floor playing. Marko pushed past Jasna to catch a glimpse of them.

"They're so cute." Marko whispered. "That one looks like me." Jasna snickered walking into the living room.

"No he doesn't. He's too cute to look like you." Jasna stuck out her tongue and sat on the floor. Marko frowned and sat next to her. "I'm glad it worked out. I'm glad mama's wishes for him came true."

"Yup." Marko said, "A baby boy and a baby girl." Jasna smiled at the twins.

"Sasha." Jasna whispered. The baby girl turned her head towards Jasna. A huge smile crept across her face. She hauled herself up onto her knees and hands and started to crawl towards Jasna.

"Oh my god! Luka, come quick!" Abby cried as she moved into the doorway, "Sasha is crawling!" Jasna and Marko jumped up when they saw Abby.

"Is that her?" Marko asked in a small voice. Jasna nodded.

"Yes."

"She's pretty." He said. Sasha continued to crawl. Abby smiled with joy. Luka came running into the living room just in time to see his daughter crawl. "Papa."

"Papa." Jasna whispered seeing Luka for the first time in years. His face was so happy. He scooped up Sasha and kissed her pudgy cheek.

"That's my girl!" He laughed with joy.

"I can't believe it." Abby smiled picking up James, "Did you see your sister? She's getting to be such a big girl." Jasna and Marko stood there watching the happy family. Sasha clapped her hands together knowing her parents were proud of her.

"This is a cause for celebration." Luka said walking into the hallway. Jasna and Marko ran after him.

"Papa, wait." Jasna cried. They stopped in the doorway of the brand new kitchen and watched the Kovacs. Luka took out two ice cream bowls and a pint of chocolate ice cream.

"I'm not sure if I like this kitchen more than the old one." Abby said putting James in his highchair and putting bibs on the babies.

"It's the same exact kitchen. They used the old plans." Luka chuckled filling the bowls.

"I know. It's just it smells different." Abby said pulling up a chair.

"That smell is called new." Luka laughed.

"Ha ha ha." Abby chuckled taking one of the bowls of ice creams. She took a spoonful of the chocolaty goodness and let James take a bite. His nose wrinkled from the cold. Jasna smiled softly.

"It looks like Papa is really happy." Jasna said.

"Mama said he was." Marko said walking over to Luka and Sasha. He reached out to touch his father but his hand went through the mortal. Luka looked up.

"There's a draft in here." He said eating some ice cream.

"No there isn't." Abby said. Luka shrugged. "Oh the pool man is coming later to install the safety fence around the pool since the twins are getting mobile. We don't want any accidents."

"Good idea." Luka nodded.

"Papa..." Marko whispered. Luka stopped feeding Sasha and looked around the kitchen. The twins caught sight of Jasna and Marko and started clapping.

"What has gotten them so excited?" Abby laughed. Luka shook his head and looked around the room.

"I have no idea." He said softly.

"Maybe we have ghosts." Abby chuckled, "People say babies, young children and animals and sense ghosts." Luka couldn't help but to chuckle.

"Ghosts Abby?" He smiled.

"What? You don't believe in ghosts?" Abby asked eating some ice cream. Luka shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess I've never really thought about them before." Luka said. Jasna and Marko exchanged looks. Abby snickered slightly. Jasna walked over to her father.

"Papa, we're here." She said in a soft whisper, "Mama sent us to check on the twins. We helped you get the twins. We wanted you to be happy again."

"I am happy." Luka blurted out. Abby looked up from the bowl.

"What?" She raised her eyebrow. Luka scratched his head.

"Ah...I don't know. Talking to myself." Abby nodded. Jasna smiled. Luka looked at James. He had chocolate ice cream all over his face. Luka smiled softly. He looked just like Marko when he ate ice cream. Marko smiled at his father.

"Papa, do you remember?" Marko asked, "Remember how messy I would get and you would laugh at me?" Luka nodded slowly. Abby looked at her husband.

"Are you okay, Luka?" She asked. He snapped out of his stare on James.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He smiled. "I just thought I heard something."

"Oh. Okay." Abby said putting the bowl in the sink. Jasna leaned over and gave her father a kiss on his cheek.

"We love you, Papa, but Mama is calling." Jasna said, "take care of your new family. They'll give you some troubles later on but never stop loving them." Jasna took Marko's hand.

"Bye Papa." Marko waved and followed Jasna out. Luka sat there and laughed to himself.

"What's so funny?" Abby asked washing James' face.

"Okay...Promise not to laugh?" Luka asked. Abby crossed her arms.

"No. I can no promise that." She smiled.

"Okay. Okay. I was sitting here feeding Sash and I could have sworn Jasna and Marko were here." Luka said. "See what you've done to me with your ghost talk?"

"That's not funny. Maybe they were here." Abby said throwing the washcloth in the sink. "Maybe they were checking up on their dear old dad." Luka chuckled.

"You think that's possible?" He asked.

"Anything is possible, Sweety." Abby said. "I believe in ghost and stuff, so I believe that maybe they did come visit you. I mean, you're not going crazy...right?" Luka smiled.

"I hope I'm not going crazy." He said, "Maybe I'm just tired."

"Maybe you are." Abby said, "I know two little babies who are tired and need a nap." Luka glanced at Sasha who was yawning. Luka chuckled and took his daughter from the highchair.

"I think your mommy is right."

"Marko. Jasna. Come on." Danjiela stood in the middle of the road with her arms crossed. The children came darting down the stairs.

"They're so pretty mama." Jasna said. "Papa is so happy."

"Good." Danjiela said, "We need to go now. We'll come back later."

"When mama?" Marko asked.

"When James gets sick." Danjiela said, "You know that, but we must go home now." The children nodded.

"Okay Mama." They took Danjiela's hands. "We're the best guardian angels for the twins ever right?" Jasna asked. Danjiela smiled as they walked into the light.

"Yes, My daughter. The best."


	15. The Car Ride

  
Ripped form the headlines. This story is dedicated to  
the people who experienced this for real.  
  
July 25, 2002  
  
The past month had been very hectic for the Kovac  
family. Electrical plugs were put in the sockets.  
Guard gates were puts on all the stairs. The pool was  
locked up. The Kovac twins were crawling and always on  
the move. They ran their parents ragged. Sasha would  
crawl into the living room and James would try to  
crawl outside.  
The Kovac twins were also pullers. They would pull  
themselves up by the edge of the table and flex their  
leg muscles. They would grab things off the coffee  
tables and throw them onto the floor. The loud crashes  
of the items on the floor sent the babies into a fit  
of laughter. They were only seven months old, but they  
were already giving their parents headaches.  
Luka walked down the stairs with Sasha wiggling in  
his arms. He sighed softly. He had just dressed her  
and did her hair. She better not mess it up. He walked  
into the kitchen where Abby was smiling over James.  
"We're ready mommy." Luka said putting Sasha in her  
car seat.  
"Oooh. Look who looks beautiful." Abby smiled  
straightening Sasha pink sun dress out. "I really do  
love this dress. We need to take a picture of he rin  
it and send it to Eric."  
"Don't we have a whole slew of picture to send to  
Eric?" Luka asked. abby chuckled.  
"I guess." She smiled. "Ready to go?"  
"Yeah." Luka said picking up James carseat, "I just  
need to stop at the bank and cash my check."  
"Righty-o, husbandrino." Abby smiled walking outside.  
Luka cocked his eyebrow.  
"What?"  
"Never mind." Abby chuckled loading Sasha in the car,  
"Man its hot out."  
"Well, it's almost August and we haven't even hit  
Indian Summer yet." Luka said getting into the car,  
"Why do you think the call it Indian Summer?" Abby  
shrugged buckling up.  
'"I don't know." She chuckled. Luka smiled softly as  
he pulled out of the driveway.   
"We should take the twins to the beach and see how  
they like the water."  
"if they are anything like their father, they'll be  
little fishes." Abby chuckled glancing in the back  
seat. Luka smiled.  
"I need to start getting back into swimming. I  
haven't done that since you got pregnant." Luka said.  
"I say break out those speedos of yours." Abby said  
clapping her hands.  
"You'd like that wouldn't you. I don't think I still  
fit in those." Abby rolled her eyes.  
"Oh yes because you gained so much weight." She shook  
her head. "You have a fantastic body luka. You look  
more trim then you did this time last year. I on the  
other hand can;t seem to get my body back into shape  
because of these two terrors."  
"Well, to me your body is perfect." Luka said, "Thats  
all that counts isn't it?" Abby smiled.  
"Yes. I suppose so." Abby ran her hand through her  
chocolate locks. "I so need to get my hair cut again.  
I hate it this long."  
"How short?" Luka asked.  
"Ah...Chin length." Luka nodded.  
"I like it that short." He said with a smile.  
"Good." Abby said looking out a window. She watched a  
family with a young boy and girl cross the street. She  
smiled. They looked like a happy family. Sh hoped  
James and sasha would get smiles like those. Luka  
drove as the light changed towards the bank. James and  
sasha were playing wit their teething rings and  
giggeling. ABby smiled softly. Luka pulled the car up  
in front of the bank.  
"I'll be back in ten minutes at the most." He said  
grabbing his check off of the dash board.  
"Okie dokie." She smiled. Luka kissed Abby's cheek  
and went inside the bank. Abby hummed to herself.  
James started to fuss. "What's wrong son?" She turned  
around and looked at him. "Ew...i can certainly smell  
what's wrong." Abby got out of the car and went into  
th e back seat. She grabbed a diaper and closed the  
door behind her. "Gross Jamie. You stink up to high  
heaven." Abby heard the car door open. "That was  
quick." She said rolling the used to diaper up. The  
car started up. Abby slid the diaper on. "Luka, hold  
on a minute. Let me get back in my seat dummy."   
Abby turned around and her heart stopped  
cold in her chest. There was not a Croatian Doctor  
sitting in the drivers seat, but rather a young white  
man.Abby bit her lip.  
"Y-You're in the wrong car." She said.  
"I'm in the right one." He said as he held  
up a gun and sped off. Abby sat back and clutched  
James to her chest. Oh god...She looked out the window  
as the bank grew smaller.  
  
* * *  
  
"There you go, Dr Kovac." The bank teller  
handed Luka the money.  
"Thank you. See you next week." he smiled and  
stepped outside. He approached his car as it sped off.  
"Abby?? What are you doing??" He watched the car  
leave. Something didn't sit right with him. He went  
back into the bank and told them to get the police on  
the phone.  
  
* * *  
  
Abby sat in the back seat staring at the man.  
She wondered why he was doing this. Why?? Abby rubbed  
sasha's leg. Luckily she was sleeping. Abby clenched  
her teeth. She had to get out of there. She couldn't  
jump with the twins in her arms.   
Abby was starting to panic. What was this man  
going to do with them? What if one of the babies  
started to cry? Would he take his gun and shoot them?  
Abby looked down at James diaper bag and saw her cell  
phone sitting there. She bit her lip and looked at the  
driver. She turned the phone and and speed dialed the  
police. She wasn't surer when the dispatcher was  
on...but she had to try.  
"Why are you kidnapping us???" Abby asked din a  
raised voice.  
"I'm not kidnapping you." The driver said.  
"My children and I are in the back seat of my car  
and you're driving us against our will with a gun.  
thats kidnapping." Abby said glancing down at her  
phone.The driver didn't respond. "Why are we going  
past route 17?? Where are you takin us??" She thought  
if she yelled out land marks and Luka had called the  
police they'd be able to be found easier.  
"I'm not telling you." He said. Abby looked  
around for landmarks. "Shut up."  
"Can I at least talk to my son?" She asked  
"Knock yourself out." He hissed. Abby held James  
tightly.  
"Jamie, look at that. Do you remember that store?  
Thats where Daddy took you and you threw up on the  
pretty little clerk." Abby said. Her heart beat even  
faster hoping this was working.  
"You have a lot of money don't you?" The car  
jacker asked.  
"Why do you want to know?"  
"You're in a SVU."  
"SVUs aren't that expensive." Abby replied.  
"James, look thats the road we take to go see  
grandma."  
  
* * *  
  
Luka paced back and forth in the bank. Cops  
swarmed the place, looking for clues. He himself had  
be interviewed seven times. Then the cops started to  
run.  
"We have a led, Dr Kovac." Officer Grey said  
running up to him. His heart lept into his throat.  
"What?? What is it??"  
"A woman called the police, gave the dispatcher  
some information on where they were driving." He said,  
"We might be able to find your family. Get into the  
car and decode her codes." Luka nodded, unable to  
speak. They had a lead. Luka jumped in the car hoping  
his family was all right.  
  
* * *  
The sun was sinking into the horizon. Abby's  
heart was sinking further into her chest. She glanced  
up in the front seat.  
"We're running low on gas." She said. The driver  
looked down.  
"I suppose we are." He said.  
"There is a gas station right up ahead." She  
said. he nodded and locked the back doors.  
"Don't even try to get out."  
"I-I wont...I promise." She said holding James.  
The man narrowed his eyes as he pulled up to the  
pumps. He got out and locked the doors again. A few  
tears slid down Abby's face. Why did everything happen  
to her and the twins?? Sasha opened her eyes and  
smiled at Abby. "Go back to sleep Sash." She put James  
in his car seat. Right now was a perfect time to run  
away. She looked at the man. he had his gun in his  
pocket. Abby would run the risk of getting shot and  
possibly the twins too. Panic started to swell in her  
chest. She glanced down at the cell phone, "W-we're at  
the gas station on Messazine Ave. H-He's out pumping  
gas. Please come get us."  
Abby ran her hand through her hair. Her throat  
tightened and she started to sob. Oh god, Luka please  
find us. As if on cue, sirens came racing down into  
the gas station. They screeched in front of the man.  
An officer jumped out and grabbed him.  
"Oh god." Abby sobbed with relife. She looked  
towards a cruiser and saw her Croatian Doctor step  
out. Sh eunlocked the doors and immediately jumped  
out, "Luka!"  
'Abby!" Luka ran to her. She threw her arms  
around him and sobbed.  
"I-I d-didn't know if we w-were ever going to see  
you again." She cried, "I w-was so scared."  
"I would never let anything happen to you or the  
twins." Luka said letting his own tears drip onto his  
wife's hair. Officer Grey walked up to him.  
"Dr. Kovac, we have him in costudy." He said,  
"We'd like Mrs Kovac to come down to the station when  
she feels up to it and make an official statement."  
"Yes, We will. Luka said.  
"Take her and the babies home and hold them  
close...lord knows Im hurrying home to my family."  
Officer Grey nodded to Abby and left. Luka gave Abby a  
squeeze. He had been so terrified that he would never  
see his family again, but everything was all right.  
Luka knew that night he would do as Officer grey said.  
He would hold his family tight and made sure they knew  
how much he loved them. 


	16. Happy Hallloween

****

October 23, 2002

Three months is a long time when you're working and raising twins. James and Sasha, who now were Ten months old, were crawling all over the place and with the help of their parents took steps. Luka and Abby were still patiently waiting for their first steps.

Work was getting hectic. Because the twins were older now, Abby and Luka were able to pick up a few more hours. Their love life was put on the back burner though. Abby still wanted to put the twins in a good day care, but they hadn't found one worthy of their babies.

"Tell me again why Halloween is such a big deal?" Luka asked putting a scarecrow on the front steps.

"Because its the one night of the year where you don't have to be yourself." Abby said zipping up Sasha's jacket. "You can dress up and be completely wild and...You get to see all the little kids dressed in their adorable costumes and give them candy."

"So...I can dress up in a costume?" Luka asked.

"Of course." Abby smiled at the mental image of her husband dressing up as a cop...Who of course turns into a stripper that night. She chuckled. "And I know you already got a costume. I saw it in the closet. So you can't say you don't have one." Luka chuckled.

"Fine fine, but are _you_ dressing up?"

"Yup." Abby smiled, "I have the perfect costume." She winked and walked into the house with Sasha.

"Great." Luka said, "Now tell me why we're having a Halloween party on October 23rd."

"Because Halloween is celebrated the whole month." She said.

"But you just said..."

"Yeah well...I want us to be the first one on the block to have a kick ass party." Abby chuckled walking into the kitchen, "And plus we have a baby-sitter."

"Ah, yes." Luka chuckled kissing James' cheek. "So tell me about this costume of yours."

"Oh no. It's a surprise." Abby smiled softly as she started to prepare he snack for the party they were throwing that night. She looked up at Luka and gave him a look.

"Oh right...I'm in charge of the decorations." Luka quickly went to gather up all the orange and black decorations. Abby chuckled as she sliced the cheese.

* * *

Luka glanced in the mirror as he slipped his cowboy hat on. He smiled looking at himself over. He was dressed as a cowboy. He wore tight chaps that he knew Abby would like. 

"Giddy up." He said trotting down the stairs. Abby was busy in the bedroom getting ready. He went into the living room and put on the music tape that Abby had made. He made sure the punch and the food was out on the table. The doorbell rang and Luka rang to get it. It was Cleo and Peter.

"Hey guys." He smiled. Appropriately, they were dressed as Marc Anthony and Cleopatra.

"Hey Luka," Cleo smiled. "Great house."

"Thanks, Come in. You're the first to arrive." Luka said. "Abby is still getting ready. The refreshments are in the living room."

"Thanks, Man." Peter said. He was clearly uncomfortable in his get up. Just as Luka was about to close the door, Dave, Jing-Mei and John walked up the pathway.

"Hey, Kovac." Dave waved. He was dressed as an escape convict.

"Hey Luka thanks for the invite." Jing-Mei the black cat said.

"We're happy to have you here." Luka said, "Peter and Cleo are already there. Nice costume, Carter." John looked down at his loincloth.

"Somehow Deb talked me into being Tarzan." John said. Jing-Mei laughed.

"Don't blame that costume on me." She said dragging him in. Luka chuckled softly and went in to be the host. After fifteen minutes, Abby still wasn't ready. Elizabeth and Mark walked in. Luka looked Elizabeth over.

"You look....nice." He smiled. Elizabeth smiled. She was wearing a tiny French maid's uniform.

"Thanks, but isn't mark's the best?" Luka looked at him. Mark was wearing his work uniform.

"What are you suppose to be?" Luka asked.

"I came as a doctor." Mark smiled. Luka chuckled.

"Very creative." He shook his head showing them in where the Halloween party was happening. Everyone was having a great time. They were laughing and dancing to the music.

"Hi'ya cowboy." Abby said. Luka turned around and his breath caught in his throat.

"Wow....you look...wow." He said. Abby smiled. She was wearing a very elaborate and very small costume. It mostly consisted of a light Mediterranean blue bikini. She wore a veil of beads and jewels over her body. She sparkled when she walked. Her hair was gently curled and upon her hair she wore a gorgeous tiara. Even on her eyes, she wore gems. She also wore white stiletto heels.

"You like?" Abby asked.

"I know I do." Dave smiled. She shot him a look.

"Yes, I love it." Luka said taking her hand. "A cowboy and his princess."

"And might I say an extremely hot cowboy." Abby smiled, "come on, let's party." She went into the room.

"You have a hot wife there, Kovac." Dave said. 

"I know." He bit his lip and went to the party.

* * *

Luka had to admit. Having an adult Halloween party wit a bunch of friends was a blast. Dancing with a goddess like Abby was amazing. Even though he was having fun, Luka was thankful when the last guest left. Abby closed the door and smiled mischievously at Luka.

"Hello Cowboy." She said. Luka smiled.

"Hey..."

"I think this princess is ready to take her cowboy for a ride." Abby said hooking her finger into his belt loop and pulling him close, "I see your horse is ready for a ride."

"Oh yes. Very ready." Luka mumbled as his wife led him upstairs.


	17. Fever

November 7th, 2002  
  
Abby was at work. She had been called in when a woman went into labor with triplets and Janet was short staffed. Luka laid in the big bed all alone listening to Sasha crying in her crib. She had been crying for the past twenty minutes.  
"Go to sleep, Sasha." Luka moaned, "Let them be and they'll cry themselves to sleep...Bullshit." He laid there for another five minutes listening to his daughter wailing before he groaned and got up. Her cries became more piercing as he got closer to her bedroom.  
"Daddy is here, pumpkin." He said turning the light on. Sasha cried louder. Luka winced walking to the crib and picked up his bright red daughter. His skin burned as she put her head on his shoulder. Luka frowned and felt her forehead.  
"God, your burning up." Luka said holding her close and walking into His and Abby's private bathroom. He grabbed the electric ear thermometer and sat on the edge of the tub, "Shhh, Darling."   
Luka put the thermometer in his daughter's ear and bit his lip. Within a second the thermometer beeped and he looked at it. it read 102.3 degrees. Luka closed his eyes and took in deep breath. Now he felt bad for letting Sasha cry so long in her crib.  
"It'll be okay, Pumpkin. Daddy is going to try to get your fever down." He mumbled. This was the first time one of the twins had ever been really sick an dLuka wasn't sure exactly what to do. All his medical knowledge flew out the window. He stood there for a moment until he remember to start a cool bath.  
"We're going to take a bath, Sash." He said going into the medicine cabinet and finding the unopened children's Tylenol. he put it on the edge of the tub and knelt down to the floor and started to undress Sasha. Within a few minutes, he got undressed himself. Luka scooped his still screaming daughter up and got into the bath.  
"Baby, you gotta stop crying. Daddy is trying to make you feel better." Luka sat Sasha in the water and splashed water on her belly and back. "This is nice and cold for daddy." he chuckled slightly washing her back with the ducky sponge.  
"Yeah...I wish Momma was here too." He said a Sasha's screams became soft sobs. Luka took this opportunity grab the medicine and get a spoon filled with it. Despite her sobbing and pain, Sasha splashed in the water.   
"Okay, Sweetheart. This is gong to taste like crap, but you need to have it." He said putting the spoon in front of her, "Open up, Darling." Sasha opened her mouth and Luka fed her the medicine. within an instant, Sasha's face contorted in horror and disgust. Luka couldn't help but to laugh at his daughter's reaction.  
"See it wasn't that bad now was it?" He snickered. Sasha scrambled up into her father's lap and buried her face in his chest. Luka laughed and rubbed her back. "Don't get James sick, you hear me Sasha?"  
Sasha and Luka sat there for about fifteen more minutes until both of their teeth started to chatter. Luka wrapped them in a large terry cloth towel and went to put a diaper on Sasha.  
"God we go to sleep now?" Luka asked with a soft yawn, "Daddy is mighty tired and he has work in a few hours." He stumbled slightly walking into the nursery. Sasha nuzzled herself into Luka's chest, "Thats my girl. Sleep."  
Luka laid Sasha in her crib as the medicine made her sleepy. Soon, She was asleep. Luka sat in the rocking chair next to her bed and laid his head down on the railing. He was soon asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Abby quietly walked into her home. She tripped and almost fell over a toy car in the middle of the floor. She cursed under her breath and picked the toy up. Abby slowly made her way upstairs only to find her bed vacant.  
"Luka?" She called out softly and moved to Sasha's nursery. She found her husband sound asleep leaning against her crib, "Luka, sweetheart wake up and come t bed." He only mumbled.  
Abby gently put her hand against his forehead and it was warm to the touch. She frowned. "Luka, you have a fever come to bed."  
"Sasha is sick." he mumbled waking up, "She had a fever and and I gave her medicine and took a bath.."  
"And you got yourself sick in the process." Abby said helping him up. Luka stumbled as he moved out of the nursery. "Lay down and let me nurse you back to health." she chuckled.  
"Mmm hmmm...Like." Luka mumbled crawled into bed. Abby sighed slightly. Two out of there of her babies had a fever.  
  



	18. Family Picture

November 21, 2002  
  
"Hold still, Sasha." Abby groaned as she tried tugging the pale purple dress on her daughter. the eleven month old thought it was hilarious that Abby couldn't button it up. "Sasha Nicole!" Abby snapped. Sasha's blue eyes grew large and brimmed with tears. "Oh don't cry. Momma is sorry. just please sit still." Abby sat the child on her lap and finished buttoning up the dress, "Thank you." Abby brushed Sasha dark brown hair a slipped a purple barrette on the side.  
"James and I are ready." Luka walked into Sasha's room. Abby smiled at her son who was dressed in a dark blue suit. Luka was dressed in nicely pressed khakis.  
"You two are as handsome as can be." Abby said standing up, "did he give you as much trouble as his sister?"  
"Nope. He was excited to get all dressed up." Luka tossed James into the air and caught him, :Isn't that right?"  
"Great. Sasha's mission life is to make mine harder." Abby said checking herself out in the mirror. She was wearing a sleeveless cream coloured pant suit.  
"You look great, Abby." Luka said, "but we need to go or we're going to be late." Abby nodded and walked into the garage. She buckled Sasha into her car seat as Luka did the same for James. The couple got into the car and Buckled up.  
"Can you believe they are almost a year old?" Abby smiled softly.  
"No." Luka said pulling out and driving down the street. "This has been the busiest and most profitable year I've ever experienced."  
"How so?" Abby smiled.  
"I got two wonderful children and watching them grow is such a reward." Luka smiled. Abby took Luka's hand and squeezed it softly.  
"Mama!" James yelled from the back seat. Abby's heart still in her chest. her large eyes stared at Luka.  
"Did he just..."  
"mama." James cried again. Abby covered her mouth.  
"Oh my god." Luka smiled. Abby turned to look at her son.  
"Momma heard you son." She smiled almost in tears. James had said his first word. One of their babies had said their first words. Abby's heart felt like it was going to burst. His first word has been for Abby. James smiled at Abby. She rubbed his leg. "You did good, Jamie. You did really good."  
"I told you James was a mama's boy." Luka chuckled as his heart settled down. "There's growing up too fast."  
"Theyre growing u pinto beautiful people." Abby smiled. She was extremely happy at this moment. Luka pulled into the mall parking lot and found a space. "Okay you two, let's go get our family portrait taken." Abby unbuckled and got out. She took her son out.  
"mama." he smiled.  
"that's right, James." Abby gave her son a hug and watched Luka take Sasha out.  
"okay, Sasha. Now the pressure is on you." Luka said, "Dada. Say Dada."  
"Luka, leave her alone. If she wants to say mama, she can." Abby chuckled balancing James on her hip. Luka chuckled snaking his arm around Abby's waist. the Kovac family walked into the mall.  
"Where are we going?" Luka asked.  
"Sears." Abby shook her head with a smile. "Our appointment is in ten minutes so let's move our buns."  
  
* * *  
  
Abby and Luka sat on the brown velvet as They balanced James and Sasha on their legs so the babies were in the center. The photographer, Benson Grey, fixed the lighting and measured the distance from the camera to the family. Abby chuckled softly.  
"such a beautiful family." Benson said as he looked through the lens.  
"Thanks." Luka smiled softly.  
"okay smile." Benson said squeaking a toy so the twins would smile. He snapped a couple of pictures. Abby smoothed out Sasha's dress. "What are their names?"  
"James and Sasha." Abby said.  
"Beautiful names for beautiful children." He said taking another picture, "Have you ever thought about entering them in beauty contests?"  
"Not really." Abby laughed.  
"They would surly win." Benson said, "Rosy cheeks, Big blue eyes. Would you like me to take some head shots?"  
"We really can't afford it." Abby said it.  
"These pictures will be on me." Benson said.  
"Oh we cant ask that of you." Luka said.  
"Nonsense." Benson chuckled, "The first photo I took of you came out perfectly, so let me take some head shots." Abby and Luka shrugged. "Let's take Sasha first." The family got up and Benson put Sasha on the platform. "All right, Little Miss. Smile for the camera."  
Benson squeaked a toy and danced it to capture Sasha's attention. The baby cooed and clapped her hands. He took a few close ups and body shots. Abby and Luka chuckled softly. Soon, James was there and got his pictures taken.  
"very nice." Benson Handed James back to Abby. "These pictures should be done in two weeks."  
"Thanks," She said politely.  
"Chicago holds a Beautiful baby contest every year." he handed Luka a card. The next one is in April, but it takes months of preparation. Deadline for signing up is December 25th. they need head shots and the babies stats. There are Boy, girl, and multiples categories and they can be entered in all."  
"Thank you." Abby smiled softly. Luka quickly pulled his family out of the store. They both started cracking up. "That was just weird."  
"James and Sasha the next super models." Luka laughed taking his family to the food court.  
"We'll see how their photos come out and then we'll deiced if we want to do anything." Abby said sitting Sasha down in a high chair.  
"Those pageants are expensive and time consuming." Luka said.  
"but it'd be a hoot to see the twins up there." Abby smiled.  
"Mama!" James cried.  
"See? James wants to do it." Abby chuckled.  
"We'll see. We'll see." Luka said ordering a pizza. Abby smiled softly. Everything was going smoothly. Their children were growing up. Their lives were settling down and now they were able to enjoy them.  
  



	19. Hallie

December 6, 2002  
  
Abby stood on her tip toes as she finished wrapping the colourful lights around the pine tree. She glanced back at Luka who was trying to keep the twins away from the glass balls.  
"Remember how big I was the last time we did this?" She chuckled.  
"Yes and then these little tikes came." Luka smiled picking them up. "Thats a nice tree...well it'll look nicer once we get the decorations on."  
"I think we picke dout a nice one this year huh?" Abby smiled, " We're going to have to put the gate up though so the twins wont get inhere when we're not looking and pull the tree down on top of them."  
"Good idea." Luka said picking Sasha up. Abby smiled softly getting James.  
"I know." She smiled walking out into the hallway. A soft whimper caught Abby's attention. "Do you hear that?" Luka listened and nodded.  
"I think its coming from outside." Abby handed James to his father and opened the door. She gasped slightly. A small girl around four or five years old sat on the steps. Her light brown skin was filthy. Her hair was knotted and dirty. Her clothes were tattered and hanging on by a thread. Abby glanced at Luka and walked out on the steps.  
"Hi." Abby said softly as she sat next to the little girl. She lowered her head and sniffled slightly. "Where's your Mommy?" The little girl didn't say anything.  
"It dosent look like she has anyone to take care of her." Luka said.  
"She has to have someone." Abby said touching the little girls arm softly. She wiped her eyes. "How old are you?" She little girl looked up at Abby with Large brown eyes, "You can tell me how old you are. I promise I wont hurt you." The little girl looked at her hand her hand and held up four fingers, "Youre four?" The little girl nodded. "We have to help her Luka."  
"bring her in. We'll get her washed up and give her something to eat." Luka said, "Then we'll alert the authorities." Abby sighed softly picking up the little black girl, who relaxed in her arms.  
  
* * *  
  
Abby stood watching an officer try to talk to the little girl as she ate some soup and pasta. She sighed slightly. The girl looked so much better all cleaned and in one of Abby's shirts, although it hung off of her. Officer Grey walked up to them.  
"We found this outside on your porch." he handed Luka a piece of paper.  
  
whoever finds this.  
Please take care of my Hallie. She is a very sweet girl and she dosent talk much. I cannot provide her with the life that she deserves. Please let her into your home.  
Sincerely her mother.  
Luka and Abby looked at Officer Grey with a questionable look.  
"Her mother gave you written consent to have her daughter." He said. Abby's jaw dropped.  
"We need to take care of...Hallie?" Abby asked.  
"You have no obligation to take her, but you have the right to." Officer Grey said, "If you dont, she will be put into the system and well....You've seen how that is." Luka ran his hand through his hair.  
"God." He mumbled. Abby wasn't sure what she wanted. Sh eknew she wanted to help this girl, but was taking her in the best option. Abby sat next to Hallie and watched her hungrily eat her soup.  
"Hallie, do you want to spend the night here?" Abby asked softly. Hallie smiled for the first time that night and nodded.  
"Are we not going to discuss this Abby??" Luka asked. She shot him a look.  
"It's just one night, Luka. She deserves to have one night in a warm bed with food in her tummy." Abby said, "I couldn't sleep knowing that she is in social services custody." Luka sighed.  
"You're right." he said softly watching Hallie. Officer Grey nodded.  
"I'll be over tomorrow and if you decide to keep this child, you'll need to get your lawyer over here." He said. Luka nodded.  
"I know. Thank you." He said. Luka showed him out. Abby begun to clear Hallie's dishes away.  
"Let's get you to bed." She smiled picking her up. Hallie wrapped her arms around Abby's neck and snuggled into her chest. Abby smiled softly as she walked upstairs and to the guest room. She pulled back the rose comforter and laid the child down, "Isn't this comfy?" Hallie nodded slowly and snuggled into the mattress. She had the biggest smile on her face, "Sleep tight little one." Abby smiled softly and left the room. Luka was standing in the hallway. "She's in bed."  
"So are the twins." He said.  
"They've been in bed for the past four hours. I know." She said walking into the bedroom and started to undress.  
"are you really considering taking Hallie in?" he asked. Abby shrugged looking at him.  
"She needs a place, Luka." She said putting her night shirt on. "You've seen what some of this children homes do to the kids...I cant...I can't subject her to that knowing we could have saved her." Luka sat down on the bed and sighed.  
"Do you have any idea how hard this is going to be?" he asked softly.  
"Yes I do, Luka." she said crawling into bed, "I'm up for having another child. I'm up for the challenge. Are you?" Luka looked at his wife.  
"I don't know." he said, "I'll think about it in the morning."  
  
* * *  
  
Abby scrambled eggs in the frying pan as she watched Hallie and the twins look at eachother. She chuckled softly and she put the scrambled eggs in three baby bowls. She placed it in front of them and handed them spoons.  
"Okay, eat up guys." She smiled going into the fridge to fill three sippy cups with orange juice. Luka smiled softly as he watched Abby tend to the three children. "Drink for miss Sasha, a drink for Mr. James, and a drink for Miss Hallie."  
"Tanks." Hallie smiled sipping her juice. Abby smiled softly.  
"I want to give her a home." Luka said. Abby looked at her with a smile.  
"are you sure?" she asked.  
"I've very sure. I was thinking how I wanted a big family and....and with Christmas coming up, I don't want her to spend it alone." Luka said, "She had to be given to us for a reason." Just then the doorbell rang. "That must be grey." Abby and Luka walked to the door and sure enoughit was.  
"Good morning.' he smiled. "How is Hallie?"  
"She's great." Abby smiled. Officer Grey nodded.  
"Have you two made a decision? He asked.  
"We would like to keep her." Luka said, "I called our lawyer and he said he'll send over any necessary papers."  
"Then you'll need these." he handed Luka a folder, "This was mysteriously dropped of at the station. It's a few baby photos of Hallie, her birth certificate, a few records, stuff."  
"thank you." Abby smiled brightly looking at Hallie's first hospital photo.  
"It's my pleasure. I'm happy to see her go to a good family." he said stepping out into the snow, "Merry Christmas."  
"Merry Christmas, Officer grey." Luka said closing the door.  
"Did you really call the lawyer?" Abby asked. Luka nodded.  
"Yes. he said we should have no problems as long as we keep the letter with the adoption papers." He said. Abby threw her arms around his neck.  
"Oh Luka. this is the best Christmas present." She whispered. Luka wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her, "This time yesterday we only had two kids and now we have a four year old."  
"It's pretty overwhelming." Luka said, "But its awesome."  
"Okay...it's not official yet. Something might happen, so we cant get our hopes up before we sign those papers." She said. Luka nodded.  
"come on. Let's et back into the Kitchen before they destroy it." Luka smiled. The couple walked into the kitchen to their complete family.   
  



	20. First

December 25, 2002  
  
The past few weeks had been busy for Luka and Abby, but had been   
amazing. Having a four year old was great. Hallie fit into the family   
situation perfectly after they signed the adoption papers. She loved   
this life. She loved calling Luka and Abby momma and Daddy. She loved   
having a little brother and sister. She loved being loved.  
Today was the twins first birthday. A year had flown by so   
quickly. They were talking, getting ready to walk...They were being   
very independent. It made Abby happy to see this, but it also   
saddened her. Soon, the twins wouldn't need her anymore.  
At around seven in the morning, Luka and Abby was awoken by   
someone jumping on their bed. They slowly opened their eyes and saw   
Hallie jumping.  
"Hallie..." Luka groaned.  
"Santy Clause came!" She cried jumping, "Get up momma! Get up   
Daddy!" Abby chuckled slightly.  
"It's too early, Hal." She said.  
"Noooo." Hallie said crawling onto Abby, "You said when da   
little 'and is on the seven and the big 'and in on the welve, I can   
come wake you up."  
"I did say that didn't I?" Abby smiled kissing Hallie's forehead.   
Luka groaned slightly.   
"Yes you did." Abby smiled at Hallie's excitement. She assumed   
this was her very first Christmas. She assumed that Hallie had never   
gotten a single present before.  
"Okay. Let's go get the birthday twins up first." Abby said.   
Hallie yelled with glee and jumped off the bed and bolted into   
Sasha's room. Luka rubbed his eyes and sat up.  
"Sretan bozi." he yawned. Abby chuckled getting her robe.  
"Feliz navidad." She winked and went into Sasha's room. Luka   
smiled and got up to get James. Abby picked Sasha up as Hallie danced   
around the room.  
"Come on!" She cried.  
"Breakfast first, Hallie." Abby said walking out into the   
hallway.  
"But-"  
"Breakfast first." Luka smiled walking down the stairs. Hallie   
pouted slightly as the brought them into the kitchen. "Make something   
quick. Hallie is gonna have a heart attack." Hallie gasped.  
"The Socks are on the table!!" She cried jumping up and down.  
"Oh! Looks like Santa left them out here." Abby smiled putting   
Sasha in her high chair. "Let's open these and then eat breakfast."  
"Tanks!" Hallie smiled getting up in the chair and started   
ripping through the tiny presents. Luka chuckled taking a picture.   
Abby quickly made her family omelets. She wanted it to be special. It   
was their children's first Christmas and the twins' birthday. Hallie   
enjoyed every present in her stocking. Her face lit up with joy as   
she unwrapped every package.  
"Ready to go look to see if there are more presents under the   
tree?" Luka asked. Hallie looked at him with wide eyes.  
"There's more??" She smiled. "You mean Santy brought us more   
presents??"  
"Yes." Luka chuckled. Abby giggled taking the twins out of their   
highchairs.  
"Let's go." Abby smiled.  
The family walked into the living room. Presents lay all over   
the floor. Hallie squealed with happiness. It warmed Abby and Luka's   
heart to see her so happy.   
Within thirty minutes, the family of five tore through the   
presents. Hallie lay in the middle of her pile of presents playing   
with her new Barbie doll. Abby lay against Luka watching the twins.   
Sasha pulled herself up and held onto the table. She smiled at Abby.  
"Momma!" Sasha smiled at her mother letting go of the table and   
took a few steps towards Abby. Abby Sat up.  
"Oh...my...god!" Abby gasped. "She's...She's...She's..." Sasha   
smiled and fell on her diapered bottom.  
"She walked!" Luka laughed. Sasha looked up at her father and   
clapped her hands.  
"Dada!" She cooed. He scooped her up.  
"You did good." He smiled, "Taking your first steps on your   
first birthday and first Christmas."  
  
* * *  
  
"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday   
dear James and Sasha! Happy birthday to you!" The Kovacs, john, and   
Jing-Mei sang.  
Abby placed a large cake with the cookie monster on t in front of the   
twins. Jing-Mei snapped off a picture.  
"Blow out the candles." Abby said. Luka and Hallie helped the   
twins blow out the candles. "Thank you for coming, guys."  
"Are you kidding?" John smiled, "There is no way on Earth I   
would miss my godchildren's first birthday."  
"I didn't have anything else to do." Jing-mei chuckled, the big   
Chen family dinner isn't until tonight." She kissed Sasha's head as   
she helped Abby dish out the cake.  
  
"I can't believe they are a year old already." John said.  
"Walking and talking." Abby smiled softly at Carter as she   
handed him a piece of the white cake.  
"Soon they'll be dating and driving." John chuckled. Abby   
smacked his arm.  
"John Carter! Hush your mouth." She smiled sitting down.  
"Momma can I go pay wif my toys?" Hallie asked.  
"Sure. Go ahead." Abby smiled as Hallie bolted into the other   
room.  
"She's great." jing-Mei said. Abby nodded as she sipped her   
coffee.  
"I don't know what we did to get her, but I'm glad." Abby   
said, "She's such an innocent angel."  
"Makes you think about having a kid doesn't it, Deb?" John   
asked.  
"Ah....No." She chuckled. Luka watched the twins eat their   
cake. It seemed that more of it got onto their faces rather in their   
mouths. Abby sat on Luka's Lap and watched jing-Mei and John tend to   
the twins. They couldn't believe it. A year old. One year has already   
passed and now they were on their second one. It terrified Abby that   
they were growing up so fast, but she knew she had to let them. Their   
family was growing. Maybe it was good to let them.  
  



	21. The Truth

****

January 8, 2003

"Daddy! Look!" Hallie held up a picture. Five purple figures were there, "That's me, that's you, that's Mommy and that's Sash and Jamie."

"Wow! Let me have a look at it." Hallie sat on Luka's lap, "Yes. That is definitely me. There's my stethoscope."

"Yup! That's your test cope." She smiled "That's Mommy's needle. I don like needles."

"Nor do I." Luka chuckled. Upstairs, He could hear Abby throwing up. He frowned deeply as She flushed the toilet. He stood up putting Hallie on a chair. "Sit back down here and draw Uncle John a picture."

"Okay." Hallie smiled brightly getting a red crayon. Luka slowly walked upstairs. He could hear Abby sobbing in their bathroom.

"Abby?" He knocked on the door and opened it. She was sitting on the edge of the tub crying, "Abby, what's wrong?" 

"I...can't." She said wiping her eyes. He continued to frown as he sat next to her.

"Abby. You're not crying for no reason." He said, "are you feeling ill? I heard you getting sick."

"Don't I have privacy in this house anymore?" Abby asked.

"Of course you do." Luka said, "It just concerns me when you're getting sick."

"I think I'm pregnant, Luka." Abby said. He stared at her.

"Wh-What?"

"I think I'm pregnant again, Luka." Her eyes started to fill up with tears again, "I've been getting tired, My period is late, I've been getting sick...."

"Another baby." Luka smiled slightly. Abby looked away.

"I don't want another baby, Luka." She said, "I'm happy with the three we've got. I can't handle another one. My mind and body can't handle more." Luka looked at the floor.

"What if you are pregnant?" Luka asked.

"Then...I'll take care of it." She said.

"Take care of it?" He asked looking at her, "You mean you'd have an abortion?" Abby shook her head.

"No...I can't do that again." Abby said. It took her a moment to realize what she said. She looked at Luka whose eyes were widened. "Luka..." He stood up staring at her, in shock.

"You've had an abortion??" He asked.

"It was a long time ago, Luka." Abby said.

"YOU HAD AN ABORTION?!" He cried.

"Luka, God! Calm down!" Abby said, "It was with when I was Richard. I was young and stupid and I wasn't about to bring a child into that life."

"I cannot believe you, Abby!" He snapped and walked out of the bathroom. Abby stood there for a moment. She wasn't expecting that reaction from him.

"Luka, come on." She shook her head.

"What Abby? You're expecting me to accept what you did?" He asked.

"YES!" Abby cried.

"Why??" Luka asked.

"Because I'm you're wife and you're suppose to support me." Abby said, "I had an abortion and don't think there's not a day were I don't feel guilty about it or I think about what could have been because I do."

"Good!" Luka snapped. Abby looked at her husband.

"I can not believe you, Luka." She said, "You're over reacting."

"Over reacting!? You murdered a child!!!" Luka cried. Abby stood there feeling five inches tall. Hallie stood in the doorway watching them. 

"Get out." Abby said calmly.

"What?"

"Get the _fuck_ out of _my_ house!" Abby snapped.

"Why??"

"Because you're an asshole!" Abby cried going into the closet and grabbing a suitcase. She began to fill it with Luka's clothing.

"What are you doing, Abby?" He asked.

"Kicking you out of this goddamn house." She zipped up the suitcase, walked to the window, and threw it out of the window.

"ABBY!!" He yelled.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!" She screamed. Luka growled and stalked out of the room and down the stairs.

"Goddamn bitch!!" He yelled before slamming the front door. Abby started to sob and collapsed on the bed. Hallie walked over and crawled onto the bed. Abby couldn't believe Luka's reaction. Hallie patted Abby's back.

"It's okay, Mommy. Don't cry." She said kissing Abby's hair.

* * *

"Want me to go find him and go kick his ass?" John asked as he sat on Abby's bed. She chuckled softly.

"No. He isn't worth it." She said pacing back and forth; "I just can't believe him. Hallie saw the whole thing."

"Hallie's a resilient creature. She'll be fine." John said. Abby looked at him with tear brimmed eyes.

"Yes...but will I?" She asked. John sighed taking Abby's hand.

"Whatever the test says, Abby, I'll be here okay?" John asked, "You're my friend and I won't let you down."

"I know." She smiled kissing his forehead softly. "I just wish my husband were as supportive as you."

"He'll come around." John said, "I could guarantee that."

"I hope you're right." She glanced at her watch and saw it was time, "Here I go." Abby ran her hand through her hair as she went into the bathroom. Her heart beat as she picked up the pregnancy test. A smile crossed her face.

"Well?" John said as Abby walked out.

"I'm not pregnant." She smiled.

"You happy?"

"God yes!" She breathed with relief, "I am so relieved."

"I told you. It was just exhausting." John smiled, "Dr. Carter orders you to take time to rest." Abby smiled softly and hugged John.

"Thank you, john." She said softly. Abby was thrilled that she wasn't pregnant, but she was terrified that Luka would never come back.


	22. Are you back?

January 22, 2003  
  
If one of the children asked where Luka was once more, Abby was going to go nuts. She wanted Luka there more than anything but he had been out right mean to her. There was nothing for her to apologize for. For once it wasn't her fault.  
Abby balanced Sasha on her hip as she unzipped Hallie's jacket with one hand. James ran for the stairs that led to the ER. Abby looked around for one of the daycare workers to help her. she growled.  
"James wait!" she cried watching her son start crawling down the stairs. "Shit."  
"Mommy!" Hallie cried.  
"I didn't swear." Abby said putting Sasha down, "Hold her hand." Abby ran for the stairs as Luka walked up with James in his arms. Abby stood there.  
"Lose something?" He asked.   
"No." Abby said reaching for James but Luka took a step back. "Luka..."  
"You've been staying on the maternity ward a lot." he said.  
"I didn't want to run into you." Abby said. Luka bit his lip and looked a the ground.  
"Hi Daddy." Hallie said still holding Sasha's hand. Luka smiled.  
"Hi, Baby." He said putting James down. "We need to talk, Abby."   
"I don't think we do." She picked James up and shooed the kids into the daycare. Luka sighed leaning against the wall. Five minutes later, Abby walked out. She sighed when she saw Luka. "What do you want?"  
"You." he said. Abby shook her head and started to walk away. "Abby, please." She stopped and looked at him.  
"Do you realize how much you hurt me?" She asked.  
"Yes." He said.  
"I couldn't have that baby. not with Richard." Abby said, "I shouldn't have to explain myself to you. you're suppose to understand me. You're my husband, Luka. You're suppose to support all my decisions."  
"I understand that."  
"I don't think you do." Abby said. "I'm tired of all of this."  
"Tired of what?" He asked.  
"Your nativity." she said. Abby ran her hand through her hair, "What the hell are we doing? We need help."  
"What do you mean?" Luka asked.  
"I still have issues with Richard and how he treated me and you still have your issues with loosing your family." Abby said, "We can't keep blaming everything on Danjiela and Richard. This is our life and our problems."  
"I'm not blaming them for anything." Luka said  
"Bullshit." Abby gritted her teeth. "I love you, Luka. I don't want to spend another night alone."  
"You don't have to." he said. "I know...I see now that we need help."  
"Are you willing to see someone?" She asked. Luka nodded.  
"To save our marriage I will." He said. Abby bit her lip. "are you pregnant?" Abby shook her head.  
"No. it came back negative." she said. Luka nodded slowly.  
  
* * *  
  
Dr. grey looked at them.  
"So, you have three children?" He asked. Luka and Abby both nodded.  
"Yes. We have thirteen month old twins and a four year old daughter." Luke nodded. Dr. Grey nodded noting this down.  
"Have any of you or family members been hospitalized for mental health?"  
"My mother but I dont understand why that matters." Abby said.  
"It helps me evaluate my clients by asking.' he said.  
"I'm not my mother. It shouldn't matter." She said.  
"Whether we'd like to admit it or not we are ore like our parents than we wish to be.' Dr. Grey said. Abby sighed softly.  
"I'm going to be a better mother than she was."  
"You already are, Abby." Luka said patting her hand. Abby smiled softly.  
"And Dr. Kovac you lost your family a few years back." Dr. grey said. Luka nodded.  
"Yes. In the war." he said. "My wife, son, and daughter."  
"How do you feel about that, Abby?" Abby looked at him.  
"How do I feel? I am extremely sadden Luka ever had to face something like that. no one should." She said. Dr. Grey nodded as he wrote something down.   
"Do you feel your taking a back seat ride because of Danjiela?" He asked.  
"No. Luka's life with me and Luka's life with Danjiela are completely different." Abby said.  
"are you sure?" Dr. Grey asked.  
"Well....Yeah.' She said. "Okay, maybe I feel like that sometimes, but not always."  
"You do?" Luka asked looking at her. Abby turned din her seat to look at him.   
"Well, sometimes yeah.' She admitted.  
"Why haven't you told me this before?" Luka asked.  
"I didn't want to step on toes. She was your wife. I didn't want to ruin her memory for you." Abby said.  
"Abby...Youre my wife now. Of course I still love Danjiela and no one could ever replace her, but I love you. y oure my world." he said, "I don't go carrying Danjiela's picture in my wallet, crying over her every moment I have,:  
"You don't have a picture of her in your wallet?" Abby asked.  
"Nope." He took his wallet out and handed it to her. Abby smiled as she opened it. the first picture she saw was the Christmas they took in November. she flipped and there was a picture of Hallie. she flipped to the next one.  
"Oh Lord!" Abby laughed at a picture of her seven months pregnant. "I'm so fat in this one."  
"but youre not in this one." Luka reached behind his twenty dollar bill and pulled out a small naked picture of Abby.  
"LUKA!!" She cried blushing three shades of red.  
"That gets me through the day." Luka smiled.  
"I can not believe you have that in there!" she laughed glancing at Dr. grey. "Can we go now? We have a lot to....dicuss." Dr. grey chuckled softly.  
"I'll see you this time next week.' he said.  
"Thanks!" Abby smiled pulling Luka up with her. She winked softly as she walked out Luka smiled following her. 


	23. Holding Shannon Over

Note to readers: I know this is short but this is just to hold Shannon over until i get to a real chapter. lol ;-) Love ya Shannon  
  
February 5, 2003  
  
Hallie slowly crept down the stairs. Everyone was sleeping in the house. She smiled slightly as she tip toed into the kitchen. She loved this house. Sh eloved abby and Luka. She loved the twins. For the first time in her long four years of exsistance, she felt like she belonged somewhere.  
  
She stood on her tip toes and grabbed a bowl from the sink. She put it on the kitchen table and grabbed the box of Lucky Charms. Abby hated it when she ate them, but Luka always bought it. It was Hallie's favourite cereal. She poured a bowl full and ran to the fridge to get the milk. Hallie lugged the large gallon of milk to the table and splashed it into the bowl. Milk and cereal went everywhere. She shrugged and started to eat.  
  
"Hallie Shannon!" Luka stood in the doorway with his arms crossed, "Look at this terrible mess."  
  
"I was hungry.' She said.  
  
"That's why you should have woken me or Mommy up." he said getting a sponge.  
  
"Sorry." Hallie said munching on the cereal. luka smiled slightly and he cleaned off the table. "Can we go to da park today?"  
  
"It's snowing out, Hallie." he said putting the sponge in the sink. She looked out the window.  
  
"Can we go build Nomans then?" She asked. Luka chuckled.  
  
"Yeah We can." He said, "But not until later."  
  
"Okay." She said, "Can we go sledding?"  
  
"We'll see, Hallie." Luka said sipping his coffee. Abby walked in with the twins.  
  
"I dont know how you can eat that stuff." She smile dputting the twins.  
  
"Dada go." James said reaching for Luka.  
  
"Go? You want me to go?" Luka smiled, "Today is my day off young man!"  
  
"Dada!" James cooed. Luka chuckled and kissed his son's cheek. Abby smiledgetting the twins their cheerios.  
  
"I was thinking we need a vacation." She said.  
  
"To where?" Luka asked. Abby shrugged.  
  
"I dont know maybe back to Croatia or to the beach. Somewhere thats not Chicago." Abby handed the twins their sippy cups of Orange juice.  
  
"I wanna go swimming." Hallie said.  
  
"Well, We'll need to do it sometime before Setpember." Abby said, "Because youre starting Kindergarten then."  
  
"Yay! School." Hallie smiled brightly. Luka chuckled.  
  
"I was never that excited for school." He said.  
  
"Me either."  
  
"Mo!" Sasha said banging her cup on her highchair.  
  
"Yes your highness." Abby said taking Sasha's sippy cup and refilling it.  
  
"Maybe we can go to Florida or the bahamas." Luka suggested.  
  
"Oooooh Bahamas." Abby smiled, "I like that idea."  
  
"I wanna go swimming, but I don tknow how to swim." Hallie said.  
  
"Daddy will teach you." Abby smiled handing the twins their spoons. They threw the spoons down and ate their cereal with their hands. Abby sighed softly. "You guys need to eat with your spoons." She handed them back to them but they tossed them to the floor."  
  
"Do I have to eat with a spoon?" Hallie asked.  
  
"Yes." Luka smiled sitting down. Hallie pouted slightly.  
  
"But Sasha and James arent."  
  
"Theyre babies." Abby said, "Youre a big girl." Hallie stuck out her tongue and continued to eat her cereal. "You think we can handle bringing three kids to the bahamas?"  
  
"I think we can.' Luka smiled softly.  
  
"Maybe." she winked. 


	24. My Family

****

February 19 2003

Pain tore at her back. Her feet had a dull ache to them. Her eyes burned from being too tired. Abby had been working for twenty-five hours with only one break. She leaned against the wall as her husband walked up to her.

"Abby, are you okay?" Luka asked with concern. She groaned.

"I'm ready to go home o the kids and bed." She said. Luka wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I know. We've been on too long." He said.

"Way too long." She sighed running her hand through her newly cut hair. "When do you get off?"

"In an hour." He said.

"Good. Me too." Abby said, "Hopefully, the last hour goes smoothly, but of course I just cursed us."

"Yeah you did." He smiled, "But it's okay." Abby smiled softly as she went to the admit desk. Randi hung up the phone.

"Dr. Kovac, we have a gsw coming in." She said.

"All right." Luka said "Yosh, clear trauma one. What happened?"

"This." Randi pointed to the television. The news had a late breaking news bullentin.

"We will return you to regular programming soon," Tbe newscaster said, "There was just a shooting at the Chicago Parenting Complex. Several are dead. No words on how many are injured. Several injured have already been taken out of the complex. The shooter is still in there with hostages. The number of hostages are unknown." Luka and Abby stared at the screen with paled faces. Abby clutched onto the desk feeling faint.

"My babies." She whispered. Randi looked at her.

"What?" She asked. Luka was already grabbing equipment.

"That's where our kids daycare are." He said slinging the bag over his shoulder, He grabbed Abby's hand, and "we're going to the scene Tell Kerry."

"I will." Randi said.

Abby was silent on the ride. She felt ill. They had just placed the kids in there two weeks ago. It was cheap and flexible for their schedules. Now…. Now thins. Tears welled up in Abby's eyes.

"Luka…."

"They'll be fine, Abby." He said calmly, "They have to be."

"I-I can't loose them." Abby whimpered slightly.

"We won't!" Luka cried, "I won't loose more kids." Abby's eye filled with more terror as they neared the scene. Dozens of ambulances fire trucks and even the bomb squad were there. Abby scanned through all the screaming and crying children. Her babes weren't there. Luka saw Pickman.

"Doris," He ran up to the ambulance, "Have you seen my kids?"

"They were here?" Doris asked shocked. Luka nodded, "No. I haven't. I'm so sorry." Luka growled with disappointment.

"The bomb squad is here." He stated. Doris bit her lip.

"Three bombs have been reported," She said.

"Shit." He cursed. He was going to loose them too. Luka ran off to search for his babies.

"Hallie!!! Sasha!!! James!!!" Abby screamed through the chaos, "Mommy is here! Tell me where you are!"

"Are you a doctor?" abby turned around to see a young girl maybe seven or eight years old with a large gash on her head. "I need a band aid."

"Come here." Abby sat the child down and looked through the box for some alcohol and gauze. "Are you feeling sick or dizzy?"

"No." She said.

"How did you get the cut?" Abby asked cleaning it. The girl winced slightly.

"The man got mad and through me against the wall." She whimpered slightly. Abby sighed.

"Do you know my kids?" Abby asked, "I'm Hallie, James and Sasha's Mom." The girl nodded slowly.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Are they okay? Are they still in there?" Abby asked calmly. 

"Yes. He only let us go." She said.

"Who?" Abby asked patching the gash up.

"People who are the same colour as me." She said. Abby frowned deeply.

"And he kept everyone with different colour skin in there with him?" Abby asked trying to remain calm.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Stay here until your mommy comes." Abby said and got up. Her whole boy trembled at the thought some lunatic would kill innocent people because they weren't white. All three of her children were still in there. Abby ran to find her husband. Their children would be safe. "Luka!"

"Abby, I can't find them." Luka said running up to her.

"A kid said that they're still in there. The man is like some racist asshole." Abby said anger enflaming her blood. "He only released the white kids."

"Maybe if he knows our kids are half white." He said thinking out loud.

"I don't think that would help." She said softly. As if on cue, a loud explosion occurred. Bricks and glass flew everywhere. People screamed as the smoke bellowed out from the center. "Oh god!!" Abby screamed, "My babies!!!"

"Panic tore through her chest. A bomb had gone off. She didn't know if her children were near that bomb, but she was going in there and finding them. Luka grabbed her hand.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I-I need to find them, Luka. I need my children." Abby said with tears welling up in her eyes.

"It's not safe." He said.

"Exactly! It's not safe for our babies to be in there." Abby moaned. Luka nodded.

"You stay out ere and keep a watch out." Luka said, "I will go in there and get there, all right, Abby?"

"All right." Abby whispered, "Luka?"

"What?" he turned around and looked at his wife.

"I love you." She said softly. Luka smiled.

"I love you too." He ran off into the building.

His vision was impaired at first as he entered the building. Smoke stung at his eyes. He could hear the screaming and crying from people outside but nothing in here. No whines or whimpers. Neither talking nor yelling.

He looked around him. He envisioned his neighbors running down the stairs looking at him. His friends lying dead on the ground. He could remember exactly how many running steps it took him to get to his blown in apartment door. Fifteen.

Luka looked into an office room. No dead bodies. This wasn't Croatia and this wasn't _the_ war, but it certainly was a war. If one hair on his children's head were touched, there would be hell to pay.

Luka made his way to the daycare where his kids usually where. He could finally hear the crying of children. His heart pounded in his chest as he peered around the corner. He saw a white man sitting in front of about twenty people. Hallie was cuddled on an Asian's woman's lap. Luka looked around but he couldn't see the twins. This was the only moment in their lives that he wished they looked more like Abby.

"Why are you doing this?" A muscular African-American asked. The man looked at him.

"Why shouldn't I? You people shouldn't live. You're making our race become nothing." He said.

"I'm white and black." Hallie said. The man looked at her.

"And I find that disgusting. Things like you should all be shot." He said to the four-year-old. Luka would have jumped that guy right there if he knew it was safe.

"Mommy says I'm special like my brudda and sister." Hallie said. The woman holding her told her to be quiet.

"Yes that's right. Tell her to be quiet. All of you will be silence forever sooner or later." He hissed. Hallie whimpered.

"I want my mommy." She whined along with several other children.

"You're never going to see your mother or fathers." The man said, "You're all going to die." Luka looked at his options. He didn't have many. A Hispanic woman near the door caught sight of Luka. She looked at the insane man.

"May I go to the bathroom?" She asked.

"Why, Spic?"

"Because I have my period and I'm going to start bleeding all over the place soon." The man wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"You have five minutes and if you don't come back I'm killing one of the children." He said. Luka ran into the bathroom right near him

"Yes sir. Five minutes.' She said running out into the bathroom, "Oh my god! He's insane!" She whispered to Luka.

"I know. Three of my kids in there and I want them out." Luka ran his hand through his hair; "I need him to be taken down."

"I can distract him." Maria Santos said.

"How?"

"I'm a woman. I think I have a few asset." She smiled weakly. Luka nodded.

"Is he armed?" Luka asked. Maria nodded.

"He just has a .45." She said.

"All right. Try to get the gun away from him if you can but don't be too obvious about it." Luka said, "Do you know where the other bombs are?"

"One in the cafeteria and one in the parking garage." She said "He has them to some hook he made on the desk he's at."

"All right. I'll tell the bomb squad." Luka glanced at his watch; "You better go in there. I will be back with help."

"Okay. Thanks." Maria ran back to the hostages. Luka sighed deeply. He just wanted to break down and cry, but he couldn't. He took out his cell phone and called Abby's.

"Abby…I'm fine. I need you to do me a favor…Yes, Dear…. I love you too Abby, but listen to me. The man is armed with only a .45. There is a bomb in the cafeteria and garage. He has them hooked up to a switch he has with him…I know, Baby." Luka said softly, "I'll get them back, Abby. They'll be fine…..I love you too. Goodbye." Luka hung up on his wife.

Inside of the room, Maria was working her charm. She sat on the desk asking questions if he had even tried a Hispanic woman. He seemed to be taking the bait well. He had his hand on her leg as he put the gun down. Maria smiled softly.

"I can't believe you've never tasted us." She smiled softly. "We're spicy."

"Do tell me more." He said. No matter how insane he was, he was still a man and he had urges as well. Luka looked at everyone. A baby was in reaching distance of him. He watched the man as he pulled the tiny redheaded baby to him. Hallie saw him. Her face brightened up. Luka immediately brought his finger to his lips silencing her. She nodded thinking it was a game. Luka watched the man as Hallie crawled to him. Luka snatched her up and began running outside.

"Daddy, I'm so glad I got you." Hallie smiled, "That man wasn't nice."

"I know baby." Luka said as he made it outside. Abby came running up to them.

"Oh god, Hallie!" She cried grabbing her.

"Abby, I'm going in to get the twins." He said handing her the baby. "Find its mother."

"Be careful, Luka." She said.

"I will."

It had been seven hours since the stand off had started and the fear in Abby's was great. She knew Luka must have been thinking about his other family. This probably brought back too many memories for him. Abby sat there cradling Hallie. Abby started to pray.

"God, I know…I don't pray much, but I need you to hear me right now. I need you right now. My family needs you." She whispered, "I can't loose them. They're my everything. I don't know if I c-could go on with my life if I lost them. Please…. Please get them out of there safely. Please. I'm begging you please." In that moment, a loud explosion shook the ground causing Abby to fall.

Her eyes opened up and dread and fear filled her body. Smoke and fire bellowed from the center. People were screaming. The police were scrambling around to try to keep everyone calm.

"Oh god…" Abby stood up shaking. The walls of the center were caving in. "No! No! No! No!" She started to sob, "NO!! MY Babies are in there!!!" She screamed running for the building. An officer grabbed her.

"You can't go in there." He said.

"I HAVE TO!!!!" She sobbed, "I Have to!! My babies!! My family!!" Abby shook uncontrollably.

"We can't risk anyone else's lives." He said. Abby looked at him.

"A-Are they alive?" She whispered. The officer lowered his eyes not knowing the answer. Abby trembled. "P-Please….P-Please. I need them."

"I'm sorry….the explosion…I don't know if there are any survivors."

"N-N-No!!!" Abby sobbed nearly collapsing. The officer held onto Abby tightly. "Oh G-God!" Abby felt sick. Tears seem to flow freely. She lost them. She lost most of her reason for living.

"There's movement!" A fireman yelled, "Someone's alive!" Abby's head shot up. She stared into the wreckage. There was movement. Abby pulled away from the officer and walked slowly. Everyone's eyes were fixed on the movement. A baby's cry echoed from the smoky movement. Abby's heart leaped into her throat.

"Sasha." She whispered. The crying echoed more clearly in her ears. Abby bolted to the movement, "Sasha!!!" She screamed.

"Abby. "Luka stood up from a smoking desk holding James and Sasha.

"Oh god!!" Abby cried. "Luka!" She ran to him throwing her arms around him and the twins sobbing, "Oh god! I thought you left me! I thought you were gone!" Luka sobbed against his wife's hair

"I h-held onto them tightly. I couldn't let more of m-my kids die. I c-couldn't." Luka sobbed. James and Sasha were wailing.

"Mama!!!!" James screamed. Abby took him holding him tightly.

"I'm here, baby. I'm here." She whispered.

* * *

Luka held Abby tightly as they watched the news curled up in the hospital bed Luka was staying in for the night.

"And the explosion claimed the life of three people, one of which was Samuel Roberts, the man who started it all." The reporter said, "More fatalities were expected if not for the help of a local man, Dr. Luka Kovac, who had his children in the daycare." Abby smiled softly looking at Luka; "The Mayor of Chicago will give a press statement tomorrow regarding Dr Kovac's actions." Luka smiled turning the TV off. There were need for words. Abby and Luka knew what each other was thinking…. How damn lucky they were.

Would you like to be updated on all my fanfiction?

Would you like to know when my fic is updated and how it's coming along?

Well come join my list by e-mailing TAK_Update@yahoogroups.com** or my sending me an e-mail at **ozspice04@yahoo.com** Thank you for your continue support. I look forward to your future comments. I love reading the reviews and e-mails. It lets me know people actually read my fiction, whether they like it or not.**


	25. Carol

****

March 5th, 2003

The whole hostage situation had really shook the Kovac family. Hallie had nightmares about it. Luka was still shaken and so was Abby. They knew they would be able to get past it because they always did when orrible things happened to them. They had found a better daycare center to take care of their children when they were at work, but Luka and Abby tried to have one parent home at all times. County wouldn't let that happen sometimes.

"Mama! Up!" Sasha cried extending her arms. Abby sighed picking her daughter up.

"Hallie, please get your jacket on now." Abby said, "We need to g to the store."

"I don't wanna go!" Hallie whined.

"Hallie! Please now."" She groaned, "You cnanot stay here yourself."

"Fine!" Hallie snapped getting her jacket. Abby sighed softly. Shopping with the kids was always a hassel.

* * *

Hallie threw a bag of chips into the cart. Abby sighed softly pushing the cart down the aisle. A young girl around Hallie's age with long brown curls ran into Abby.

"Opps." Abby said.

"TESS!!!" A woman yelled down the aisle. Abby urned around and saw a familiar looking woman.

"Carol Hathaway?" She smiled. Carol looked at her.

"Yeah…Oh! Abby Lockhart right?" She grinned brightly.

"Abby Kovac now." Abby grinned.

"You married Luka?" Carol asked. Abby nodded.

"Yeah. Almost two years." She said. "What about you and…Derek?"

"Doug?" Carol laughed, "Yes, we've been married for almost two years also."

"Mom!!" Kate cried, "Come on! You pomise Donalds!"

"Kate, not now." Carol smiled softly. Abby looked at her.

"When are you due?" Carol ran her hand overher large bump.

"In about five weeks." She laughed softly. "Doug and I decided when the twins turned two that we should tyr for another child. What about you and Luka?"

"Oh!" Abby turned around, "These are _our_ twins, James and Sasha."

"Theyre gorgeous." Carol smiled, "Chicaog's water nmust have some twin thing in it." Abby laughed.

"Must be." She smiled, "This is our daughter Hallie. We just adopted her a few months ago."

"Wow! That's great Carol smiled.

"Listen, since Kate and Tess are getting restess," Abby said, "Why don't we head over to CmDonalds."

"DONALDS!!!!!!!" Tess and Kate yelled. Carol chuckled softly.

"If youre busy, I don't want to bother you." She said.

"No. I need to get away with adult talk sometimes." Abby smiled, "Luka will be so thrilled that your ein town. How long are you here for?"

"Just for the week. I wanted to visit old friends." She smiled taking Kate's hand.

"Mama!" Sasha whined' Abyy smiled.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Ready." Carol grinned rubbing her stomach.

* * *

Hallie, Tess, and Kate played in the different colour balls in the CMDonald's play land. James and Sasha nibbled on french fries as Carol and Abby talked.

"I can't believed you married Luka." Carol said, "He had a little thing for me."

"Yeah. I know." Abby laughed softly, "He told me that about a year or two after you left, but I already knew."

"Good." Caroll smiled, "I cant believe we're married and have kids."

"Yeah. Do you know the sex of the baby?" Abby asked. Carol nodded.

"we're having a boy. Doug isnsits on calling him Doug Jr." Carol rolled her eyes. Abby laughed softly, "I won't complain. I did nam eour daughters. So how is everyone at county? Mark still work there? I've been meaning to call him." Abby shook her head.

"He just quit. He had a brain tomour a couple o fyears ago and I think he had a relapse." She said.

"Oh god." Carol said, "Doug didn't lie when he said he lost touch with mark."

"He's also married to Dr Corday and They have a baby named, Ella. I think she's almost two."

"Wow. So many babies. Any others?"

"A few…Dr Chen had one."

"Deb is back?" Carol asked.

"A while now." Abby smiled, "Oh! Dr Weaver is gay!" Carol chocked on her soda.

"What!?"

"Dr Weaver is gay. Shes been out fo rlike a year."

"I did not see that one ocming." She laughed, "What about Carter?"

"Ah…Carter has had a long and hard time since you left. He was stabbed and watched his friend die. His grandmother died.."

"Millicent Died!?" Carol cried. Abby nodded.

"Last year."

"Oh no. She was so nice…some of the time." Carol said.

"Dr Lewis is back." Abby said changing the subject.

"Really?" Carol grinned, "I really need to have lunch with her."

"Mama! Moe!!!" Sasha cried for a fry.

"No more, baby." Abby said wiping James' face, "You've had enough."

"MOE!!!" Sasha wailed. Abby sighed.

"I hate to do this Carol, but I do need to go. They need baths and sleep." She said standing up.

"Same here." Carol said hauling herself up.

"You have to come by and see Luka before you girls go." Abby suggested.

"I promise I will." Carol said as Abby wrote their phone number out.

"Call me whenever you want. I don tknow many twin parents." She smiled.

"Sure. I will."

* * *

"Honey, I'm home." Luka whispere walking into the room.

"Hey babe." Abby grinned from the bed, "Guess who I saw today."

"Who?"

"Carol Hathaway…Well Carol Ross now." Abby grinned.

"Are you serious?" Luka asked getting undressed. Abby nodded, "How is she?"

"Good." She smiled, "We had a nice lunch, just chatting."

"Well, Im glad you two had fun." He sai dcrawling into bed next to Abby.

"How was Work?"

"Tiring." He yawned as Abby snuggled into him.

"Then Goodnight." She said.

"Night." Luka said.


	26. Oh God

****

March 19th, 2003

****

"It's 'most my birthday!" Hallie bounced into the living room.

"Not yet." Luka chuckled "Twelve more days."

"Twelve!?" Hallie smacked her forehead, "Dats too long away!" Luka laughed softly as the doorbell rang.

"You can wait because you're a big girl." He said as he walked down the hallway.

"I'm startin' kindergarten soon." She bounced. Luka chuckled opening the door. His heart stopped looking at his brother.

"Dario!" He gasped, "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't get a hold of you." Dario said.

"What?" Luka stepped aside letting his brother in.

"My phone calls wouldn't come through. I tried, Luka, I really tried." Dario whispered.

"What happened?" Luka asked looking at him.

"It's dad." Dario said.

"Is it his heart?" Luka asked glancing at Hallie. Dario nodded slowly, "Does he need another surgery?"

"He's dead, Luka." Luka stared at Dario. The colour drained from his face. Luka shook his head.

"No." He whispered. Dario nodded.

"I'm sorry, Luka." Dario said softly, "He died peacefully."

"No!" He snapped, "No!!"

"I'm sorry." Dario whispered as Abby walked in.

"Dario!" She smiled. When Abby saw Luka's face, she knew this wasn't a nice visit. "Hallie go check on the twins."

"But, Momma…"

"Now!" Hallie hung her head and left. Abby walked up to the men.

"His heart just gave out in his sleep." Dario said.

"Oh no…" Abby whispered. Tears welled in Luka's eyes.

"When…"

"A month ago." Dario said, "I tried to get a hold of you two, I swear."

"H-He can't be gone." Luka collapsed on the couch, tears streaming down his face.

"Oh Luka." Abby wrapped her arms around Luka. He put his face on the crook of her neck and started sobbing into it. "Shhh…It'll be okay, Baby." She looked at Dario.

"I, um, I buried him." Dario said, "He's laying next to mother." Luka continued to cry. "I should go."

"No," Abby said, "Why don't you check on the kids. I'll bring Luka upstairs." Dario nodded. After Abby got Luka upstairs and calmed down enough to fall asleep, she walked back downstairs into the kitchen. "Can I get you a cup of coffee?"

"Yes. That would be lovely thank you." Dario said, "How Luka?"

"He's asleep." She said taking a couple of mugs down.

"Good." He sighed, "The children are playing in the toy room." Abby smiled softly.

"Thank you." She said, "Even under these circumstances, it's really nice to see you again."

"I agree." He smiled, "The twins haven't gotten so big since the last time I saw them." Abby chuckled.

"They were big blobs of drool when you saw them, " She smiled handing him his coffee, "Now they're walking and talking terrors."

"They're all gorgeous." Dario smiled, "Hallie is a firecracker."

"Yeah. She tends to me like that at times." Abby pulled up a chair and looked at her brother-in-law, "How are _you_ doing?" Dario sighed taking a sip. He stared at the brown liquid for a moment.

"I've had time to deal with it, but its still very….What's the word?…Very odd." Dario said, "I walk into my home and I can still smell his fragrance, but no father is there. It was harder knowing that Luka didn't know, but maybe now I can have some peace." Abby touched Dario's hand.

"If you ever need us, Dario, we're here if you need a place to stay to get away from things, you're always welcomed in our home." She said softly. Dario smiled softly. 

"Yes. I know. Thank you, Abby." He smiled, "Luka Is lucky to have found a woman as charismatic as you." Abby blushed deeply.

"You'll find someone better than I someday." Abby giggled getting up, "How long are you in the states for?"

"Oh. Only for a couple of days.' Dario said, "I have a job I need to get back to."

"I understand. Well, I can set the couch up for you if you don't have a hotel room." She smiled.

"That is very kind of you. Thank you." Dario smiled. "If you do not mind, could I lay down? The flight was so long and I'm very fatigued."

"Oh. Of course." Abby smiled, "There's a blanket in the chest next to the couch."

"Thank you." Dario slowly got up and walked to the living room. Abby sighed deeply. She felt extremely bad for Dario and Luka. She couldn't imagine loosing someone so close. Granted, she didn't have a father but she still knew it must be hard for Luka and Dario. Abby sighed as she got up and started to wash the dishes. So far Luka's New Year had been a hard one She only wished she could have made it a little easier.

Hallie crawled into the bed with Luka. He didn't stir. He only stared at the ceiling. Hallie laid her head on his chest and stared at the ceiling with him. He sighed deeply and so did she.

"Daddy, why are you sad?" She asked, "Is it 'cause your daddy died?" Luka nodded slowly.

"Yes, Baby, it is." He said. Hallie wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Don't worry." Hallie said, "I know he will be okay."

"How do you know that?" Luka asked softly.

"'Cause he's in heaven now." Hallie said, "and everyone gets to be an angel when they got to heaven. Some even get to be special angels where they come back on earf and watch over people." Luka couldnt help but to smile, "I'm sure grandpa is a special angel." Luka hugged his daughter.

"I'm sure he is too, Hallie." He said softly. Hallie kissed his cheek/

"Are you happy now, Daddy?" She asked. Luka nodded.

"I'm happy now." He said, "I have you."

"And James and Sasha." Hallie reminded him.

"And James and Sasha _and_ Mommy." Luka smiled softly. The four-year-old was right, Luka thought, his father was probably an angel watching over him now and somehow that made him feel a little bit better. 

Would you like to be updated on all my fanfiction?

Would you like to know when my fic is updated and how it's coming along?

Well come join my list by e-mailing TAK_Update@yahoogroups.com** or my sending me an e-mail at **ozspice04@yahoo.com** Thank you for your continue support. I look forward to your future comments. I love reading the reviews and e-mails. It lets me know people actually read my fiction, whether they like it or not.**


	27. Happy Birthday

****

April 1st, 2003

Red, yellow, blue, purple, and green balloons were tied to every chair in the house. Pink and purple streamers hung from every ceiling. Jing-Mei stood in the kitchen fishing the finishing touches on the pink and purple cake shaped like a heart. John helped Luka with the twins and getting them dressed. Abby sat in Hallie's room getting her all ready.

"I like this dress, Mommy." Hallie smiled twirling around in her yellow party dress. Abby chuckled.

"Come here and let me do your hair." Abby giggled taking her daughter's hair. After these months, Abby was finally getting a hand on how to take care of Hallie's hair. It was so much different than Sasha's was. Abby pinned Hallie's hair into two small buns and pinned some yellow ribbons in them. Abby smiled looking at her daughter, "You look beautiful, Pumpkin." Hallie ran to the mirror and grinned. She spun around more and looked at Abby with sparkles in her eyes.

"Can I put some make up on?" Abby laughed.

"No no. You're too young." She said.

"But I'm five." Hallie pouted. Abby sighed and took her daughters hand.

"Okay come here." Abby led Hallie to her bathroom and sat the child on the sink. Abby got some of her lip-gloss; "Make your lips look like your going to kiss me." Hallie grinned brightly.

"Okay." She pierced her lips. Abby chuckled and put the lip-gloss on. She hoped Hallie would be content with this. 

"There." Hallie looked in the mirror.

"Coolies." She grinned. Abby smiled and grabbed her lilac perfume. She put the tiniest amount behind Hallie's ear. Hallie clapped her hands, "I'm such a grown up." Abby smiled softly. Even though she had known this child for about five months, he felt so close and watching her hit a birthday was hard.

"Yes you're so a beautiful young lady." Abby smiled softly kissing Hallie's cheek, "Let's go show daddy, uncle john and Auntie Mei how beautiful you look."

"Okay." Hallie jumped off of the sink and took Abby's hand. The girls walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Luka was. He smiled at Abby and looked down at Hallie. He knelt down to her level, smelling her perfume.

"Abby, have you seen Hallie?" He asked looking around the kitchen, "It's her birthday and I would hate to have her miss anything." Hallie giggled.

"Daddy, It's me." She said. Luka shook his head.

"Abby, you're not Hallie." He chuckled, "You're wearing your perfume." Hallie shook Luka.

"Daddy, look. It's me. Mommy let me wear her fume." Hallie said seriously. Luka looked at Hallie and smiled.

"Wow! You could have fooled me. You look so grown up Hallie." He said. Hallie giggled and looked at Abby.

"Momma, he thought I was you." She said. Abby laughed.

"I told you looked nice." She winked at Luka as the twins came waddling in. 

"There. Dressed." John said. Abby chuckled.

"Did they wear you out?" She asked. John nodded slowly sitting at the kitchen table.

"Didn't think a couple of sixteen month olds could wear me out." He chuckled. Abby walked up behind him and rubbed his shoulders.

"Try having them twenty-four seven." John shook his head.

"No thanks." He smiled. Luka watched Hallie as she climbed up onto her special birthday chair. He smiled softly; silently wishing his father was here to see how gorgeous Hallie was. Luka sighed to himself. His father was here in spirit.

"Earth to Luka." Abby chuckled. Luka shook his head looking at her.

"What?" He asked.

"I've been asking you to turn the lights off for the past five minutes.' She smiled lighting the candle son Hallie's cake.

"Oh! Sorry." Luka shut the lights and Abby carried the cake to the kitchen table.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Hallie. Happy birthday to you." They all sang. Hallie clapped her hands as she got all the attention. She closed her eyes tightly making a wish. She leaned over and blew the candles out. Everyone clapped.

"Mama! Cack!!!" Sasha cried. Abby giggled turning on the lights.

"Birthday girl gets the first slice." She said getting the knife. James bounced in his high chair.

"Howie! Howie!" He cried. Hallie giggled kissing his cheek. Luka sat back watching his children. Three wonderful living children. He watched them eat the cake, just like Marko and Jasna did chocolate all over their face. Abby hugged Luka.

"She's really enjoying herself." She whispered.

"As she should. It's her birthday." Luka said softly as Jing-Mei tried washing the children's filthy hands. Abby glanced at her husband.

"This big five." She smiled picking up the first of dozens of presents for Hallie. "This one is From Auntie Mei." Hallie grinned looking at Jing-Mei. She tore through the purple wrapping exposing the Asian Barbie, Kira.

"YAY!!" Hallie cried, "Just what I always wanted. Tanks, Mei."

"No problem." She smiled, "If you look in the bag Uncle John gave you, You'll find something for Kira." Hallie bounced over to the gifts and grabbed the purple bag. She dumped all the contents out. Dozens of Barbie outfits fell to the floor.

"Oooooooooooooooooh!!" Hallie purred going through the gowns. Luka smiled getting up going to get his gift for Hallie.

"Want!" Sasha moaned reaching for the wrapping paper. Abby giggled softly.

"Dis is like really cool." Hallie grinned looking at the blue ball gown. "Tanks."

"Your welcome." John grinned watching the young girl. Hallie looked around the kitchen.

"Where'd Daddy go?" She asked. Abby shrugged with a smile.

"I have no idea pumpkin." She said. A small sound of a bell rang down the hallway.

"What's that?" Hallie whispered.

"Go check it out." Abby grinned. Hallie slid form her chair and walked into the hallway to see Luka pushing a bike down. Hallie screamed. 

"A BIKE!!!!" She squealed running to it. "Oooh!! Its pink and has 'treamers." Her ambery eyes looked up at Luka, "Thank you daddy. It's my dream come true." She hoped on the bike and started paddling. Luka stood there with a grin. It was her dream come true. He chuckled to himself and went to enjoy the rest of the party.

Would you like to be updated on all my fanfiction?

Would you like to know when my fic is updated and how it's coming along?

Well come join my list by e-mailing TAK_Update@yahoogroups.com** or my sending me an e-mail at **ozspice04@yahoo.com** Thank you for your continue support. I look forward to your future comments. I love reading the reviews and e-mails. It lets me know people actually read my fiction, whether they like it or not.**


	28. Two Years later

****

July 17, 2005

Within two years, a lot of things happen. The Kovac family certainly has changed. In two years, they got past first steps, potty training, first day of school, first loose tooth, first big kid beds, first sentences, first punishments, first tantrums, and so much more.

"I don't want you to cut my bangs!!!" Sasha whined struggling as Abby brought the scissors to her head. The three and a half-year-old whined louder.

"Sasha, I'm going to cut your nose off if you keep moving." Abby said snipping the dark brown hair. Sasha whimpered. James giggled looking at her.

"I like my nose." She whimpered. Abby ignored the child as she trimmed her bangs. Sasha always hated getting her bangs trimmed. Abby blew the loose hair off of her daughter's face.

"Okay, go and make your bed." She said. Sasha jumped off of the counter.

"I hate you! I hate getting my bangs cut!" She stomped her way up the stairs. Abby shook her head and looked at James as she got the buzzer.

"You ready?"

"Yup." James grinned a toothless grin. Abby smiled and started to buzz the hair off of the sides of her son's head. He giggled wildly. Abby chuckled as she trimmed the hair. She shut the buzzer off and blew the brown hair off of his neck.

"There you go Tiger." Abby said.

"Ja ljubav tebe, Majka." He said. Abby smiled softly and hugged him.

"I love you too, Baby." She said kissing his head, "Go make your bed."

"Okay." He slid off of the counter and dashed upstairs. Abby chuckled grabbing the broom and swept up the hair. Hallie walked into the kitchen dressing in her pink bathing suit.

"I'm going to Kate's house." She said.

"Who said?" Abby looked at her.

"Me." Hallie said, "They have a pool."

"We have a pool." Abby pointed out as she swept up the hair into a dustpan. Hallie sighed deeply.

"They're having a barbeque and her mom said I could come over." She said, "They only live across the street."

"Okay, Be back by six okay?" Abby looked at her daughter. Hallie grinned.

"Thanks." She bolted out the front door. Abby sighed as she put the broom away. She sat down at the kitchen table and groaned. Some kids she has. A whiney little girl, an independent seven year old, and a perfect son. Luka walked in the front door.

"Honey, I'm home!" He chuckled.

"In the kitchen." Abby said. Luka walked in and looked at his wife.

"Kids wore you out?" He asked.

"Sasha is going to kill me." She said, "It was hair cut day."

"Oooh." Luka said with a smile, "She'll grow out of this stage."

"Not soon enough." Abby said, "The twins are making their beds and Hallie is at Kate's house and I'm not cooking dinner." Luka snickered slightly.

"All right." He said, "I'll cook something then." Luka went over to the cupboard and grabbed some pasta. Sasha came into the Kitchen.

"Hi, Papa." She smiled. Luka looked at his daughter.

"Look at your hair. It looks very nice." He said. Sasha rolled her eyes.

"Momma did it. I didn't want her to." She said, "She almost cut my nose off."

"Oh my! Did she?" Luka snickered looking at Abby. 

"Yes. She came very close." Sasha muttered.

"Well, I'm glad she didn't." Luka said, "Go tell James that dinner will ready soon and to go wash your hands."

"They're clean." Sasha said.

"Go wash your hands." Luka stirred the pasta. Sasha rolled her eyes and stomped off.

"You see?" Abby said, "She has a huge attitude."

"It's the age in girls." He said, "Jasna had a huge attitude when she was three and a half. I think it's the little diva coming out in her."

"Well, She better grow out of it soon." Abby said as she set the table. 

"With in time and then she'll be in the hormonal teenage years." Luka said draining the pasta. Abby shook her head.

"Maybe I'll be long gone before then." She laughed slightly. Sasha and James walked into the kitchen and sat at their places.

"Your hair looks very nice, Son." Luka said. James grinned brightly.

"Zahvaliti tebe." James said

"You're certainly welcome." Luka said as she dished up the food for his family.

"Where's Hallie?" Sasha asked.

"She's at Kate's house." Abby said putting cups of milk in front of the twins.

"That's not faiw!" Sasha pouted, "She's havin' fun and I'm not."

"You can have fun after you eat, Patka." Luka said. Sasha pouted as Luka put the pasta in front of them. "She's Seven and she can do more than you."

"It's not Faiw." She muttered as she speared the pasta. Abby glanced at Luka with a slight sigh. Luka reached beneath the table and patted Abby's leg. She just needed a break. She had been working herself too much with the kids and work.

"They'll be in bed in a couple of hours." Luka smiled digging into the food. Having twins who couldn't walk or talk back was so much easier than this. Sasha was a little holy terror.

"Dis is good." James said, "Tanks, Papa." Abby couldn't help but to smile.

"Yeah, Zahvaliti Papa." Sasha said with pasta hanging out of her mouth. Okay, so maybe she did have some good kids. It was just stressful, but it was a rewarding job. Everyone did tell her motherhood was one of the most hard jobs anyone could ever have.


End file.
